Ethereal Chaos
by 3DiamondDimensionDeviant
Summary: An ultimate evil has been released into Equestria, and the only ponies that can stop it are the newcomers to Ponyville and members of a long-forgotten race: the Trossels. Remake of Fall of the Trossels. Contains OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A long, long time ago, when magic was first created, it was divided up into 36 Elemental tribes, each tribe serving as the guardians of their respective elements. These guardians soon took on new physical appearances, with Channeling Rods protruding from the backs of their hooves as a way of directly drawing their elemental power from the planet and use it to their will. These beings became known as Trossels, or magic benders, due to their powers. As the tribes began to slowly diverge apart, they relied on the other tribes, thus leading to subsequent generations inheriting the powers of their ancestors. The Trossels, who once lived all across Equestria freely, diverged in a central location close to all 36 elements, which would soon become known as Seldreinia. It became a sanctuary for all, and ponies from all over the world would come and go. Ultimately, though, the Trossels numbers faded into obscurity, ponies stopped going to Seldreinia and settled in other places, and the Trossels were never heard from or seen again by anypony. Most believe them to be extinct, still others claim that—without solid evidence otherwise—they never existed, but there are very, very few that know that they ever existed. Belief, however, is not the same as fact...

_Frostburn woke up to the sound of screaming. She ran to a door and walked outside to see most of her town engulfed in flames. She tried to focus and put the fires out, but she saw the bodies of her parents crawling out of the flames. _

_"Why," they groaned, their bodies decomposing and smoldering. Frostburn looked up at a black-cloaked figure landed in front of her. _

_"How do you like it," the figure asked. The figure lifts off its hood and reveals itself as Frostburn herself. _

"Frosty," a voice outside called. "Frosty! Frosty, you up?" Frostburn rolled out of bed, prying open her bright yellow eyes. Frostburn had a pale red and blue mane, tied back in a small pair of ponytails on either side her head. Her tail was divided into bright red and light blue with a large pink bow tied around it. Frostburn's coat, a shade of blue so pale and faint it was practically white, was adored with dozens of freckles across her face.

"I just got up," she moaned. "Don't you think it's a little early?" She opened her eyes a little wider and noticed who was calling her. A pale teal Trossel with a fluffy mane and tail covered with various shades of salmon, taupe, and sky blue.

"Zephyroak," Frostburn said. "Let me just go get Stonebolt. I think she's still asleep."

"I can wait," she said, flicking her mane out of her salmon-colored eyes. Frostburn looked over at her twin sister, a pale tan Trossel with a brown and shining yellow mane with a single orange bow in it. Just like Frostburn, she had freckles all over her face. Frostburn carefully nudged at her, persisting until Stonebolt rolled over and opened one of her green eyes.

"You had that dream again," she asked groggily.

"Well, yes," Frostburn said, thinking back to her recurring dream of their parents dying at her own hooves. "Zephyroak wants you for something, but I didn't really ask what." Stonebolt groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Stone, my cousin's in town and I need an excuse on why I can't hang around her," Zephyroak said.

"I could babysit her," Frostburn chimed in. "Leafwind seems to like me anyway, and I like hanging around her."

"Yeah," Stonebolt added, building up her sister to mask her desire to just go back to sleep. "Leafwind practically worships Frostburn. It works out great!" Zephyroak pondered this for a moment before finally nodding. Within the exact pinpoint moment Zephyroak signified her approval, Frostburn leaped out the window in excitement only to plummet to the ground. Just before the impact, she landed on a cloud Zephyroak had made from the water molecules in the air.

"Frostburn, you do know you can fly, right," Zephyroak asked with the same level of frustration as somepony dealing with a foal. Frostburn nodded. "Then why didn't you?" Frostburn thought for a minute, tapping a hoof rhythmically on the ground shortly after the cloud vanished before finally shrugging. Zephyroak sighed in frustration, glancing up at the window and turning the conversation back to Stonebolt. "You coming or what?"

"Just give a minute to get dressed," Stonebolt said dismissively before falling back to sleep. Zephyroak looked down at her body out of confusion.

"But, we don't even...never mind, I'll catch up with you in another hour or so. Frosty, just keep my cousin occupied."

"That shouldn't be too hard, Zeph," Frostburn said. Zephyroak sighed, and trotted off as Frostburn skipped off to Zephyroak's house to pick up the teal Trossel's cousin.

After a while, Stonebolt opened her eyes to see her older brother's icy blue eyes staring back at her. Infernalo was a dark grey—practically black—Trossel with a spiked dark red mane, with both his mane and white tail bearing thick pale yellow streaks. Hovering above his head was a black halo which seemed to give off a fairly faint glow to it.

"Morning, Infernalo," she said, getting out of bed.

"Where's your sister," he asked, his tone lacking actual concern or anger, but more curiosity with a small undertone of annoyance.

"She's babysitting Zephyroak's cousin while she's in town," Stonebolt said coolly. Infernalo nodded.

"As long as you know where she is," he said, this time with less annoyance and more compassion. "I'm assuming you'll be with Zephyroak?" His sister nodded, and walked out without another word. Infernalo sighed contently, and levitated over a thick book with the words _Interrogation for a Soldier_ written in thin silver letters.

Frostburn walked along, Leafwind bouncing eagerly right next to her. Leafwind was a pale green Trossel filly with a puffy pink mane and a long lilac tail. Her large tangerine eyes constantly staring at Frostburn in wonder as though being in the presence of Princess Celestia herself. Leafwind was going off on one of her many tangents, doing nothing but gushing about how much she loved just being in the same breathing space as Frostburn. With most ponies, Leafwind's hyperactivity was unwelcome and often annoying, but Frostburn trotted along listening intently to every word; not because of the praise, but because Leafwind saw her as an adult.

"This is SOOO exciting," the little filly squealed. "Just you and me together all day. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my visit, except maybe meeting somepony who wasn't a Trossel. My brother says he once met a Pegasus, but I could tell he was lying because he blinks twice every time he's lying about something. I can't believe I get to spend an entire day with you, Frostburn. You're the coolest, bestest Trossel in all of Seldreinia, even cooler than my cousin; maybe even cooler than your sister." Frostburn smiled, happy to see Leafwind enjoying herself. As the little Trossel continued, she failed to pay attention to where she was going and smacked head first into a tree.

"Leafwind," Frostburn said with notable alarm in her tone as she lifted Leafwind back up. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Leafwind shook her head wildly and giggled.

"Frostburn, I'm fine," Leafwind said reassuringly, giggling a bit at how borderline hysterical Frostburn had gotten in such a short and almost instantaneous moment over such a minor incident. Frostburn sighed with relief before seeing somepony very familiar. He was bright yellow, had maroon hair, and thick dark blue glasses. At just the sight of him, Frostburn practically tackled him to the ground.

"Snowflake," he asked in a brief state of delirium. "Is that you?" Frostburn nodded enthusiastically, squeezing him tightly before helping him back up.

"Steelmind," she said overjoyed. "I haven't seen you all day, or most of the week for that matter. What have you been up to? Are you seeing another pony behind my back?"

"N-no, never," he protested quickly. "Why would there ever be anypony else for me but you, Snowflake?" Frostburn smiled, not because of his response but his reaction.

"I'm just joking," she assured him. "I know you'd never do something like that! Most ponies are saying you're lucky you even got me." Steelmind chuckled nervously, unsure if that was a joke too but soon died down. "Leafwind, you remember my bestiest-bestest-best boyfriend in forever, right? Steelmind, you remember Leafwind, Zephyroak's cousin?" he nodded.

"You've certainly grown a lot since last time," he remarked. Leafwind nodded, her ramblings sparking up all over again.

Zephyroak and Stonebolt wandered around town when a pair of stallions whistled at them.

"Hi boys," Zephyroak called, causing them to start issuing catcalls.

"Zeph, don't get them started," Stonebolt warned sternly.

"C'mon, Stonebolt," she said. "It's not like we're serious about this or anything. I'm just teasing them. Besides, if you maybe did something with that mane, you could turn some heads." Stonebolt thought about it for a while, looking over her mane, before galloping off to catch up to her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Infernalo sat in his usual chair, intently reading the book as he got to a particularly engrossing chapter. Without warning, Frostburn skipped in. She stared up at him, her eyes glistening with excitement. Infernalo, sighing in defeat, finally looked down at his baby sister, smiling up at him eagerly.

"What," he asked irritably.

"Infernalo, I just learned this really, really cool trick and I wanted to show you because I know you'd think that's so cool," she said in a single breath.

"Fascinating," he said sarcastically. Infernalo turned back to his book, unamused by her display. Frostburn looked over his shoulder, as he glanced up at her in annoyance.

"Whatcha reading, big brother," she asked.

"Eltigo Morose's _Interrogation of a Soldier_," he answered coldly. Frostburn cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Look, it'd take much too much time to explain it to you. Why don't you just go talk to Stonebolt?"

"Okay," Frostburn chirped and skipped out the door. _That was too easy_, Infernalo thought as he returned his attention back to the book only for Frostburn to return almost immediately after.

"I thought you were going to see Stonebolt," Infernalo said, not hiding the fact he wanted more than anything to get Frostburn out of his mane.

"Where is she," she asked.

"She's hanging around with her friends," he said coldly. Frostburn nodded and left once more, only to return again.

"What now," he demanded. "What is it this time?" Frostburn's eyes averted to the floor.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for bothering you," she said. When she met Infernalo's gaze again, tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm s-sorry." Infernalo walked over to Frostburn and hugged her.

"It's okay, Frostburn," he said comfortingly. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that." She sniffed a bit, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Now, just go find Stonebolt." with that, a large black void appeared and Frostburn fell through it, disappearing with the portal. "Why can't she be more like her sister," he muttered. "She's only twenty minutes older than Frostburn, and she isn't an emotionally unstable wreck." He returned back to his book, picking up where he left off.

Stonebolt and Zephyroak had been sitting outside Zephyroak's house all morning, not really sure what to do, so Zephyroak decided to tell her best friend about a friend of hers that Stonebolt never met and what happened between her boyfriend.

"...so then, she said that he was just into her because she was a Sky Trossel," Zephyroak continued, Stonebolt only half paying attention. Frostburn, out of nowhere, fell from the sky. This time, however, she remembered she could fly and gently landed down next to the two.

"Judging from the void in the sky you fell from, Infernalo sent you here because you were getting on his nerves again," Stonebolt said as one might say about something that happened so frequently it was barely noteworthy anymore. Frostburn nodded. It didn't take long before Leafwind burst out of the house and jumped at Frostburn.

"Frostburn, you're here," Leafwind said excitedly. "You're here, you're here, you're here, you're here!" the little filly kept bouncing faster and faster, until Zephyroak finally placed a hoof on her head to stop it, which seemed to work perfectly.

"I just learned this super amazing new trick," Frostburn said excitedly. Zephyroak tightened her hold on Leafwind to prevent her from going into another one of her hyperactive fits of bouncing and squealing. Frostburn backed up a bit before flying into the air, forming a large brick of ice from nowhere to form from thin air.

"That's it," Stonebolt asked, a bit confused at how underwhelming the new "trick" turned out. Frostburn shook her head.

"Of course it isn't, Stone," she said, chuckling a bit. "That wouldn't be much of a trick." She flew down, this time a stream of fire following before she landed in front of the ice block. Despite the immense heat, the block still stood. Then, Frostburn came to a sudden realization of this and kicked at it with her back legs, causing bits and pieces of the ice to shatter away. What was left was a tall ice sculpture of herself, Stonebolt and Infernalo. Leafwind's eyes lit up in awe, not just because of the beauty of the sculpture, but because a gust of wind had taken hold of dome of the shavings of ice left.

"Wait a minute," Zephyroak said in protest. "How are they moving? There isn't a cloud in the sky and there hasn't been any kind of breeze all day." the mysterious air current flowed down and circled around Leafwind. When the pieces of ice vanished, an image of a leaf blowing in the wind was present on what was once Leafwind's ordinary blank flank.

"Leafwind," Stonebolt said in amazement, her eyes gazing at the filly's flank.

"What," she asked, following Stonebolt's gaze as she smiled brightly. "I-I got my cutie mark," she said in disbelief, before erupting into excitement. "Yay! I got my cutie mark! It's so amazing and so cool! Doesn't it look so cool, Zeph?" Zephyroak smiled and nodded to her cousin as the filly bounced and danced around excitedly, praising herself on getting her cutie mark.

Infernalo put down the book having completed another chapter when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he saw Steelmind standing in the doorway.

"H-hi, Infernalo," he said as though he forgot that he lived there. "The girls aren't home, are they?" Infernalo shook his head, and Steelmind sighed with relief. "Can—may I come in?"

"I suppose so," Infernalo said, a bit annoyed how his baby sister's boyfriend just invited himself in. Infernalo watched as the prominent Thought Trossel entered with several books behind him caught in his magic before closing the door behind him. Steelmind looked down at Infernalo's book, lying on the table.

"Morose always did know how to write a good novel," Steelmind said absently in a poor attempt at small talk. Whether it was his ever-thinning patience or his curiosity, Infernalo finally looked over at his guest.

"Steelmind, is there a reason you're here," he asked. Steelmind nodded, gliding several of the books over and opening them to certain pages. Infernalo looked down at the opened books' contents and frowned. "The Cursed Trossels of the Aponaclypse? That's just an old mare's tale; I thought you, Steelmind, of all ponies, would be too intelligent to believe this galous terklé."

"Infernalo," Steelmind stated simply and justly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The Cursed Trossels of the Aponaclypse aren't just myth. Their appearance marks the beginning of Ragnarök." Infernalo tilted his head to one side in confusion much like his sister. "Armageddon? By the immortal and everlasting power of Paragon, Infernalo! I'm talking about the Millennium War, the ancient prophecy that foretells of a great battle between the five that is destined to destroy Seldreinia, and ultimately Equestria." Infernalo nodded in realization, before turning the page of one of Steelmind's books, revealing a set of Trossels.

"You didn't seem to have done all your homework," he remarked. "The Cursed Trossels were defeated by the Sixth Elements, and could possibly be again." Steelmind glanced down at the text, next to a picture of the Sixth Elements.

"It's possible, I suppose," Steelmind said. "However, even if the Cursed Trossels ever do appear, we can't honestly just slap together a team of Trossels who happen to be from five of the Sixth Elements; they'd have to have descended from the original respective Trossels."

"Steelmind, Steelmind, Steelmind," Infernalo said calmly. "You're getting all worked up over what's essentially nothing. Now, I believe that it's best you just rest and plan for tomorrow, if you know what that means."

"Thursday," Steelmind asked. Infernalo sighed in frustration. For a Thought Trossel, Steelmind did have a tendency to do and say stupid things or miss the point entirely. Although, he at least didn't keep traditional stereotypes of Thought Trossels being geniuses. Steelmind met Infernalo with a gaze at said he knew exactly what Infernalo meant and saw himself out, the books he'd brought levitating after him. Infernalo looked out of the window, seeing the sun setting in the distance.

"Where the hay are those two," he said to nopony in particular. He looked out the window again, and saw a large ice sculpture of the three of them starting to slowly melt. He smiled, knowing that it was Frostburn who'd made it. As the hours ticked away slowly, Infernalo began pacing nervously. Finally, he heard the door open and saw them trot through the door as Infernalo galloped over to them. Frostburn flinched, knowing that he'd probably yell at them, but then looked back to see him more relaxed and calmed down.

"I was worried about you two," he said, his voice—surprisingly—not angry, but more relieved. "You know I care about you."

"We know," they said. "You just don't show it enough," Frostburn reminded him. They all trotted up to their bedrooms, Infernalo flicking off the lights on their way up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stonebolt zipped over to the calendar, checking to make sure it was the day. Her eyes lit up in excitement realizing her hopes were confirmed and rushed back over to Frostburn.

"Frostburn," Stonebolt said, nudging her twin sister awake. It was the big day that she'd been waiting for as long as she could remember. "Frostburn, wake up." Frostburn rolled over, muttering in her sleep. Stonebolt lowered her eyes in determination, not willing to give up that easily. "Frostburn, wake up!" When she still didn't move, Stonebolt finally sighed in frustration and a bolt of lightning struck her. Frostburn jumped and crashed to the floor. "Good, you're up." Frostburn scowled, and looked over at the clock.

"I overslept," she said alarmed. "Why didn't you wake me?" Stonebolt rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What do you think I was trying to do," Stonebolt demanded. "I've been trying since 7 in the morning; you always were a heavy sleeper. You could sleep through Paragon's Judgment, if it was happening in this room. Now, c'mon, Infernalo says he's got something important planned for today." Frostburn tilted her head to one side and looked at the calendar.

"Stone," Frostburn asked. "What day is it?"

"Thursday," Stonebolt answered enthusiastically. Frostburn's eyes lit up, and the two squealed in delight. "Let's go. I want to know what Infernalo's planning." the two eagerly rushed downstairs after each other.

_What if it is real_, Infernalo thought. He was in his room, lying on his bed while looking down at the book Steelmind had given him last night about the Cursed Trossels. _I know it's just a myth, but what if this is the end of Seldreinia. I'm not willing to take any chances; I'm taking the girls, anypony willing to follow and getting out of here. I don't want to be around when they come. What am I saying? I'm not going anywhere, and neither is anypony else. I-I just..._

"Hi big brother," Infernalo's sisters said, throwing off his train of thought. "Stonebolt said you had something big planned for us today; really really extra mega super-duper gi-huga-gantuan bigger than big! Is it true, is it true? Huh huh huh? Is it? Huh?" Infernalo nodded, hoping that Frostburn wouldn't fly through the ceiling and break through the atmosphere. Finally, he got up and stretched. "Is it going to be super impossibly outrageously awesome, Infernalo," Stonebolt asked excitedly. Infernalo hadn't seen the energetic and chipper side of Stonebolt since she was a little filly; most of the time, it was almost impossible to tell that the two were the same age, or would be as it were.

"Yes, girls," he said. "What I have planned is big. I invited everypony who would come, even...her." Stonebolt groaned, knowing who Infernalo was talking about.

"Tell me you're joking," she said. "Infernalo, as your sister, I feel responsible to tell you this: for the last time, you and her were dead on arrival the minute you two were in the same room." Infernalo ignored her.

"It's not for another two hours," Infernalo said dismissively. "Just go mill around in town and I'll come find you when it's time." they nodded and skipped out of Infernalo's room, the Darkness Trossel looking down at the book and the picture of the Cursed Trossels floating above a crowd of screaming ponies and their mutilated corpses as Blood Trossels swarmed them. Infernalo's thoughts came back to him almost as quickly as they'd left.

"Frosty," Stonebolt said after a while, Frostburn turned to her. "I'm going to try and subtly see what Zephyroak's getting me. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, Stone," Frostburn said, skipping away as Stonebolt left down another path. Frostburn continued skipping before tripping over something shiny sticking out of the ground. She picked herself back up and looked down at what had tripped her. It was a large glowing box with strange symbols carved into it. She gazed at it longingly as it started to glow. The box opened and a small black spark flew out. "That didn't seem good."

Infernalo looked down at the book, before promptly tossing it aside. Maybe Steelmind knew what he was worrying about. He was a Thought Trossel and they tended to be the most intelligent among most ponies at any given moment in time. Infernalo, however, was a pony of much, much higher logical process than Steelmind.

"I can't be dwelling on this forever," he said to himself. "It's just a legend, nothing more than a bedtime story." However, in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't necessarily true. There was a rapid series of knocks that drew Infernalo's attention to the door. When he opened it, he saw Steelmind outside. His glasses were crooked on his face and his mane was a mess. Infernalo allowed him inside, and Steelmind threw himself on the couch.

"You look terrible," Infernalo remarked. "You need some water or something?" Steelmind readjusted his glasses and nodded, panting heavily. Infernalo left and came back with a glass.

"I got here as quick as I could," he said, gulping down the glass with one swig. "I can't let Frostburn see me."

"Well, there are a lot of valid reasons why," Infernalo said. "Why don't we start from number four; the first three are just saying how annoying she is." Steelmind shook his head.

"I mean I've been building a secret special present for her for the past few weeks and I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Steelmind said. "Promise you won't tell Frostburn or anypony else?" Infernalo nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Steel," Infernalo said irritably. "I'm a Heaven Trossel. You aren't going to find anypony more trustworthy." Steelmind nodded. He knew there was no arguing with Infernalo; in the end, Infernalo would win anyway. Steelmind leaned in close to Infernalo and whispered to him what exactly the final project was.

"Sounds very...cute," Infernalo said half-heartedly. "Frosty usually loves that mushy lovey-dovey garbage." Steelmind ignored his remark, and turned to face Infernalo.

"Listen," he said. "This whole Cursed Trossel thing is nothing to obsess over. I myself disproved it as even a remote possibility seeing as how they were destroyed centuries ago. I'll see you at the party." With that, Steelmind left without another word. Infernalo got his bags, filled them with books and got the presents he was giving to Frostburn and Stonebolt, leaving to go find the two.

Infernalo walked along with Stonebolt, Frostburn bouncing up and down excitedly. Infernalo looked up and, to his surprise, saw a thick mass of clouds in the sky. Probably just some Sky Trossels pulling some kind of prank, he said to himself dismissively.

"Are we there yet," Frostburn asked eagerly, her bouncing beginning to wear on her big brother's nerves.

"You said that an hour ago," he said darkly, his tone only thickening to a boil. "You said that a half-hour ago. You said that fifteen minutes ago. You said that five minutes ago. You said that now! Does it look like we're there? I'll tell you when we are!" he huffed and trotted along, Frostburn's bouncing stopping dead in her tracks as she looked on the verge of tears. Stonebolt walked over and put a reassuring hoof on her twin sister's shoulder.

"We'll get there soon, Frosty," Stonebolt said, which seemed to cheer her sister up a bit. However, her bouncing didn't start up again. "Infernalo, wouldn't it be easier if you just used one of your dark portal things to get us there? Or even if we just flew there? All this walking is hard."

"I can't do that," he said. "I want it to be a surprise." he suddenly stopped as Stonebolt looked up to see what the problem was. A periwinkle Trossel with a very pale pink mane trotted by. Her curly tail was a mix of pale blue and random blotches of aquamarine, and she had a wave with a set of bright waves emitting from it on her flank. Her purple eyes looked over at the near-comatose Infernalo and walked over to him.

"Hey Infernalo," she said, waving her tail across his face seductively. Her gaze glanced over at his twin sisters grimacing in unison. "Hi girls. Happy birthday."

"Aquashine," they said dismissively. "We're on our way to our party, which Infernalo was supposed to be leading us to," Stonebolt said. A bolt of lightning struck down at Infernalo's hooves, snapping him out of his trance.

"We can all go together," Infernalo said. "It'll give us to time to talk about how beautiful you look this evening." Even Aquashine rolled her eyes at that, but trotted alongside him anyway and inched closer to him. Finally, they arrived at the party, which had just started up. Infernalo opened the door in front of him.

"Ladies first," he said. Aquashine scoffed and pushed past him. For the longest time, Aquashine had made it no secret that she was really only toying with Infernalo, though occasionally acted like she had feelings for him. This, however, was obviously not true from the beginning anymore than now. With as intelligent as Infernalo was, he often never seemed to notice-or care-that she was using him, even though Stonebolt did. Infernalo followed her, his sisters coming after as the guests cheered at their arrival. Infernalo crept over and silently put his presents with the others. Steelmind walked up to the two, looking more presentable than the last time Infernalo had seen him a few hours before. Infernalo started suspecting something with the sky when he saw the clouds begin to darken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Happy birthday, girls," Steelmind said. "So, Frostburn, how are you enjoying your party?" Stonebolt narrowed her eyes in frustration. It was a minor annoyance of hers, and didn't come up as often as it used to, but Stonebolt and Frostburn were always getting confused for each other, even though the only physical similarity the two shared was their father's freckles.

"First off, Steelmind," she corrected him. "it's my birthday too. We're twins, and you know this. Second, I'm Stonebolt, and she's Frostburn." she said this while gesturing to her sister standing right next to her.

"Sorry, Stone," he said. "I've just been kinda out of it for the past few weeks. I was working on Frostburn's present." Frostburn's eyes lit up excitedly.

"You got me a present," she squealed, bouncing up and down. He nodded, leading her outside as the other guests followed curiously. When they got outside, a pair of shapes stood covered over by large tarps. "You got me **two** presents?"

"Actually," he said. "It's just the one. The other one's for your sister." he lifted off the tarp of the first one to reveal a large metal statue of Steelmind and Frostburn locked in a passionate embrace. The other tarp revealed a statue of Stonebolt triumphantly rising above a dragon with a sword gripped in her teeth. The crowd looked at both in awe, especially Stonebolt's.

"Steelmind," Frostburn said breathlessly. "it's beautiful. You made these?" he nodded.

"All it really took was control of metal, check, a lot of time and patience, check, and something wonderful and breathtakingly gorgeous to draw inspiration from," he explained, leaning up close to Frostburn. "Check." Frostburn pulled him close to her, and they kissed.

The party continued for another few hours, Infernalo dismissing the darkening sky as something concocted by Weather Trossels. However, the peculiar shaded crimson lightning stirred up new suspicions entirely. Frostburn pulled him away from the window quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for the gift you got me and Stone for our birthday," she said. "It was really sweet of you." Infernalo smirked.

"Anything for my baby sister," he said. Frostburn smiled, and dragged him along with her.

"C'mon, join the party," she insisted. Infernalo allowed Frostburn to drag him along before pulling away when Aquashine walked up to him.

"Infernalo, why don't you and I go somewhere a little quieter," she asked, batting her eyelashes. Frostburn shot an angry look at her brother, but he ignored her and followed Aquashine outside.

"Stupid Aquashine," Frostburn grumbled under her breath. "Ruining my party, stealing my brother." Outside another bolt of red lightning came down, this one was much closer to the building now. The guests took notice to this, Leafwind hiding behind Frostburn for protection. Infernalo and Aquashine rushed back inside and locked the door behind them. "What's happening," Frostburn asked Infernalo. He shrugged, but then shuddered in horror. Five figures arose from a thick cloud of mist outside, all of them not-too-friendly Trossels. The one on the far left was a dark green Trossel with his irises each a different color and a permanent grin spread across his face. His mane and tail was several shades of very dirty browns and burgundies and blacks, styled in a state of complete disarray. The Trossel of the left was a silvery mare with an eyepatch covering her right eye and a long black jagged scar. There were several stitches running across her body, legs, face, and neck. Her one visible eye was completely white without any iris or even pupil. Her mane and tail were a single perpetual ball of white-hot fire. The Trossel in the middle was completely black from his hooves to his head, except for a taupe tail with thick pale blue streaks through it. His mane wasn't visible, presumably because of the dark violet cloak covering his face. A glimmer of bright yellow showed through his hood, suggesting where his eyes were. A large red F was emblazoned on the front of his robe, which seemed to glow an unsettling aura. The Trossel on the right, also male, was the largest of the five. He was a dusty shade of dark green with piercing electric blue eyes. His tail was nonexistent but his bright orange mane came almost down to his front hooves. His face seemed to be almost carved into a permanent sneer of hatred and rage. The final Trossel on the far right was a small, almost pathetic, blue-grey mare with her black mane covering most of her face and her tail dragging across the ground. One of her eyes was nothing more than solid black with a small blue dot in the center while the other eye was dark blue and puffy as though she'd been crying for a long while. The five Trossels all kept at the exact same pace, marching rhythmically with the others' hoofsteps before finally stopping. Infernalo, against every moral fiber of his body, opened the window and looked out at them. The air outside had become thick and stale as the sky began to darken further.

"You're the Cursed Trossels, aren't you," Infernalo asked. They nodded in unison. "Galtora, the Trossel of Sanity, Belzaro, the Trossel of Sin itself, Frarae, the Trossel of Vengeance, Thorok, the Trossel of Chaos, and Xeviole, the Trossel of Guilt?" Each one nodded once upon mention of their respective title. A sharp forked tongue darted out of Galtora's mouth briefly before returning. "Who sent you?" Frarae raised a hoof and gestured to the statue of Frostburn. Frostburn shrank back and hid somewhere in shame while everypony was fixed on what the Cursed Trossels would do. Belzaro lifted her hoof and stomped on the ground three times before scraping it once. They all nodded and finally vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The sky slowly began clearing up as Leafwind looked up to see Frostburn wasn't where she thought she was all along.

"Where's Frostburn," she asked. The guests all began murmuring worriedly, believing the Cursed Trossels might've inducted the pony who summoned them. Stonebolt, though, slinked off and followed the faint sobbing sounds she'd heard to a small room where Frostburn was hiding under a bed, crawling deeper under when Stonebolt spotted her.

"Frosty," Stonebolt asked, clearly more concerned about her sister than anything else. "is that you?" Frostburn sniffed and crawled deeper in, refusing to respond. "are you okay?" Frostburn whimpers slowly degraded to sharp sorrowful whines. "Frosty, it's okay. Come on out. You've got nothing to worry about." Frostburn shook her head furiously and Stonebolt looked down at her.

"E-everypony's going to h-h-hate me," Frostburn sobbed, finally breaking down completely. Stonebolt dragged the distraught and hysterical pony out from under the bed, and tried to console her.

"Frosty," Stonebolt said. "What's wrong?" Frostburn was sobbing too much to answer and simply threw herself on the matters in distress.

"I didn't know," she said through pained tears. "I-I swear I didn't..." she broke down again and resumed her sobbing even more. Without warning, a large black void opened under their feet and they appeared outside Seldreinia's border, Frostburn still crying to inconsolable. She looked up at Infernalo's stern and judgmental glare and sniffed. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up," Infernalo ordered. There had always been times when Frostburn had annoyed Infernalo or made him angry with her, but there had always been some minute token deep down when she knew they were still family and he still loved her; this time there was nothing. This was the first time in Frostburn's life when she truly, genuinely believed that he hated her. "We're going somewhere far enough away that nopony, not even the Cursed Trossels, will be able to reach us." Frostburn noticed his white-hot glare turn to her upon mentioning Them. They slowly trotted along down the road, other Trossels also evacuating in opposite directions. _This is the worst birthday ever_, Frostburn thought as she and Stonebolt looked down at their respective presents from Steelmind. Frostburn didn't stop crying the entire walk, which lasted what felt like hours. Infernalo drowned it out by pulling out his book from his bags while Stonebolt had managed to calm Frostburn down enough to get her to stop crying.

"Infernalo," she sniffed. "I said I was sorry. I didn't know about that puzzle box; it could've been anypony to bring this upon us." He shot a look of disgust over his shoulder, before turning back to his book. _I deserve that_, Frostburn thought, trying her hardest not to start crying again. Stonebolt put a hoof reassuringly, to which Frostburn instinctively looked over at her Thunder Trossel sister.

"Frosty," she asked. "Are you okay?" Frostburn shook her head fiercely.

"I doomed our home," she said, her voice shaking and becoming harder and harder to fight back tears. "Everypony is going to die because of me." She burst into tears once again before she could go on. Stonebolt decided to give her some space and caught up with Infernalo, who'd finished the latest chapter.

"Don't you think that you're a little hard on her," Stonebolt asked.

"She's the same age as you, but twenty minutes younger," Infernalo reminded her. "If you'd done this, you wouldn't be reacting this way. I feel pain over the fate of our home and friends too, but life goes on."

"You know just how sensitive and emotional she is," Stonebolt said defensively. "besides, we really look up to you as our big brother. Frostburn practically worships you." Infernalo scoffed.

"That's just because-unfortunately-we're family," he pointed out. "anyway, Frostburn loved Steelmind, you had Zephyroak's brother, and I had the lovely Aquashine." Stonebolt groaned.

"Even Leafwind knew that was dead on arrival," she said. "and leave Oakstem out of this. You don't even-"

"Enough," Frostburn shouted in an authoritative and commanding tone Frostburn used whenever she was too frustrated with a situation to let it continue. "I'm exhausted, so let's just see if we can't rest up at the nearest town over there." she pointed a hoof at a small little town in the distance. Infernalo wasn't going to ignore that he was also exhausted and decided to lead them into the town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Frostburn and Stonebolt both collapsed from exhaustion just outside the town. Infernalo was equally exhausted, but straightened himself up to hide it and shook it off.

"I'm not carrying you," he said bluntly. "C'mon, we're almost there. Just a few more feet."

"Why couldn't we just fly somewhere," Stonebolt gasped. Infernalo was about to answer when he came to a realization of the nature of the question. Why hadn't they flown somewhere? It's not like the Cursed Trossels knew, or cared, where they fled to and they weren't going to track them down. If the legends were true, their presence might envelop this town as well as the rest of Equestria if not stopped, but that wasn't exactly the same principle. Infernalo, not willing to dwell on this quandary any further, shook the thought from his head.

"Never mind," he said dismissively. "C'mon, I suppose we can find shelter somewhere in here." Infernalo led them to a library, neither of his sisters willing to go any further, and Infernalo knocked on the door. It was a while before there was a response. The door opened and a small baby dragon stood in the doorway. He yawned and looked up at the visitors. "We're looking for a place to stay and we've travelled a great distance. May we come in?" The dragon nodded, half-asleep and they entered. The room inside was very large and the walls were lined with more books than Infernalo himself had, many of the titles unfamiliar to him.

"Who's at the door, Spike?" A young purple mare trotted down the stairs. She had dark purple eyes and a very dark mane and tail streaked with fuchsia. She was much more attractive than most of the Trossels Infernalo had been around, but instead of spikes on her hooves she had a horn protruding from her head. His sisters, slowly recovering from their long journey, also noticed this. It had been hundreds, if not thousands, of years since a Trossel had ever seen a unicorn or vice versa. The unicorn saw the three visitors and seemed to daze off at the sight of Infernalo. "H-hi." Infernalo, taking it upon himself to be polite, cleared his throat.

"If we may, we'd like to stay here for a while," he explained, trying to sound dignified while containing his excitement at meeting a real unicorn for the first time. "You see, our last home has become, shall we say, uninhabitable and in fact detrimental to our personal safety. As you can tell, we've come a long way and happened upon this place." The unicorn nodded throughout, showing that she understood.

"You can stay as long as you need," she said. "You can have the guest room."

"Thank you, miss."

"You don't have to call me 'miss,'" she assured him as Frostburn and Stonebolt began looking around the room curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Infernalo," he said. "These are-unfortunately-my sisters, Frostburn and Stonebolt. Now, if I can't call you 'miss,' what can I call you? I apologize for my speech; you're the first unicorn I've ever met."

"No need," she assured him. "My name's Twilight Sparkle."

"That's cute," Infernalo said. Twilight blushed, as she remembered what was happening.

"Let me just show you to your room. You must be tired."

"Like you don't even know," Stonebolt said, dragging herself up from the floor. Infernalo dropped off his bags as Twilight led the three up to the guest room. Frostburn and Stonebolt threw themselves on the beds without a second thought and Infernalo soon followed, Twilight leaving them in the room. Spike stared back at her with a smug grin.

"What," Twilight asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you checking out Infernalo," he said. Twilight glared at him.

"So," Twilight snapped defensively. "Shouldn't you be going back to sleep?" Spike walked off as Twilight trotted downstairs and looked down the contents from Infernalo's bag. Back upstairs, Infernalo was fast asleep, as was Stonebolt. However, Frostburn, despite her fatigue, couldn't get to sleep. There was something in her mind eating away at her.

"Stone," Frostburn whispered. "Are you awake?" Stonebolt grumbled and rolled over to face her twin sister.

"I am now," she grumbled.

"Do you think Infernalo will ever forgive me for the whole Cursed Trossel thing," she asked.

"Of course he will, Frosty," Stonebolt said. "You're his baby sister, and no matter how angry he is, he still loves you." Frostburn nodded, and tried to get some sleep.

Twilight woke up with her face in one of Infernalo's books as she looked around, seeing a glimmer of sunlight seeping in.

"I must've fallen asleep," she said, then looked over a plate of pancakes with a note next to it. "'Dear Twilight,'" she read. "'I made you breakfast for when you finally wake up. This is from all of us as a thank-you gift for letting us stay here. I hope all unicorns are as nice and pretty as you. Love, Frostburn.' That's so sweet." Spike walked in, and noticed Twilight reading the card next to her breakfast.

"Morning Twilight," he said. Twilight nodded, not looking up from the book before finally acknowledging his presence as Infernalo and his sisters walked downstairs. "Princess Celestia still hasn't responded back from those letters."

"I wouldn't waste the ink," Infernalo said, causing them to turn to them.

"What do you mean," Twilight asked.

"The Alicorn Princesses have tended to leave us Trossels to our own devices," he explained, Frostburn and Stonebolt following him to meet face to face with Twilight. This was the first time Spike had actually gotten a good look at Frostburn and was instantly drawn to her; the only other pony he'd felt this way about was Rarity, who-at that moment-felt like little more than a distant memory. Frostburn, however, didn't notice. "Though, we don't require her assistance as we follow the leadership and wisdom of Queen Paragontal and Lord Xanatos. It's all there in the books. I thank you again for allowing us to stay here; I'll return momentarily." he walked out the door without another word as Frostburn and Stonebolt walked up to her.

"Don't worry about Infernalo," Stonebolt said. "he's always like this." Stonebolt followed her brother's path, Frostburn happily skipping out the door. It didn't take long for the two to catch up with Infernalo as most of the ponies were gathered around them, muttering things before slowly dispersing.

"Our new home seems welcoming enough," Frostburn said.

"Stop calling it that," he barked. "This is only temporary." out of nowhere, a quick-moving shape knocked over Frostburn. When they drew attention to it, they saw Leafwind lying on top of Frostburn.

"Frostburn, we found you," Leafwind said happily. "Are you okay?" Zephyroak and Steelmind galloped over to her.

"Are you okay, snowflake," he asked. "Sorry about Leafwind. She just got a little excited about finding you after all this time."

"Zephyroak, Steelmind," Stonebolt asked, helping Frostburn back to her hooves. "How did you guys get here?"

"Leafwind wanted to go with Frosty," Zephyroak explained. "I couldn't just leave my best friend hanging, and Steelmind's only here because he tracked you down." she looked around, and noticed the streets barren and empty. "Not exactly too friendly around here, are they?" Frostburn, unable to ignore the feeling of something on her leg anymore, saw Leafwind gripping it frantically.

"I missed you so so SOOO much, Frostburn," Leafwind said, only tightening her grip. Frostburn patted her on the head reassuredly as an explosive sound drew their attention. A streak blazed through the sky before creating into a crater not too far from them.

"What the hay was that," Zephyroak said in disbelief. They rushed over and Infernalo used his magic to lift a pony out of the crater. She was a bright cyan pony with large wings and a rainbow mane and tail, which she shook dirt and gravel from upon being lifted out. She seemed slightly dazed, as she swayed back and forth uneasily. Leafwind's eyes lit up as she detached herself from Frostburn's leg and rushed over to the Pegasus so fast Frostburn was surprised she still had a leg. Leafwind was bouncing up and down faster than ever.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," she said excitedly. "Ican''tbethistimeandthisissocool-" Zephyroak finally shut her cousin up, and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry about her," Zephyroak said. "This is the first time she's ever seen a Pegasus before and she got a little excited." The Pegasus shook her head and straightened up a bit after regaining her composure.

"Are you sure you're okay," Infernalo asked. "You did create your own crater." the Pegasus scoffed.

"No problem," she assured him, before glancing up and meeting his gaze. It was rare that she actually felt this way about stallions, but he really seemed different from the others she'd seen around. She cleared her throat, and continued. "That kinda thing always happens. By the way, I'm Rainbow Dash."

"My name is Infernalo," he said. "These are my sisters Stonebolt and Frostburn, her boyfriend Steelmind, Stonebolt's friend Zephyroak, and the overactive bouncing filly who was obsessing over you earlier is her cousin Leafwind." Rainbow Dash took notice of the spikes on their hooves, wanting to ask about it but couldn't quite word it right in her head. Instead she just stared blankly at Infernalo, who met her gaze. Frostburn finally got his attention.

"Is it okay if Stonebolt and the rest of us go exploring around town," she asked. Infernalo didn't meet her gaze or even look at her, lost in Rainbow Dash's eyes. He mumbled a dismissive remark over his shoulder and they left the two alone. He quickly snapped back though and cleared his throat.

"So," he said, not making a decent attempt at small talk. "I'll see you around." he vanished into a dark void, which left as quickly as it came.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rainbow Dash flew in through Twilight's window, the first time the unicorn could recall her not crashing into something. Something seemed a bit strange about the blue Pegasus, though. She seemed a bit dazed, and had a vacant look in her eyes. However, it was quickly replaced by her more typical personality after she shook her head clear.

"Twilight," she said. "I just met somepony amazing. He seems so mysterious."

"His name's Infernalo," she answered. Reading Dash's expression, Twilight elaborated. "He and his sisters are part of a long-forgotten and very powerful pony race called Trossels. They've been staying with me until they can do something about an incident that happened at their homeland of Seldreinia. It's all right here in these books Infernalo left." Rainbow Dash nodded, half-listening to her. Rainbow Dash wasn't exactly one for romance, but she was smart enough to be able to read between the lines.

"So, Twilight," she said, trying to be subtle about the issue. "Do you like him?" Twilight glanced away from her, thinking of a response.

"Well," she said. "Infernalo does seem a bit rough around the edges, but I think he could be a really nice guy. As a friend, of course. N-not that I wouldn't want to be with him...that way, but..." Twilight turned bright red, struggling to keep her composure. Rainbow Dash just scoffed and left. Twilight finally got her head clear of that, but then began thinking. _Why would that be such a difficult question to answer_, she thought. _I've never felt that way about any other stallion before._ She chose to do the only sensible thing: search through her books to find an answer.

Frostburn and Steelmind trotted along, Leafwind in close proximity to the Ice Trossel. Frostburn looked down at the filly, as she stared innocently and eagerly back up at her.

"Leafwind, sweetie," Frostburn started. "Don't you think you should hang around ponies your own age?" Leafwind thought for a brief moment before answering.

"I don't know anypony my age," she said finally. "They're all too busy with their own friends for me."

"Snowflake," Steelmind said. Being a Thought Trossel meant that he could telepathically communicate with somepony, mostly for situations of similar caliber to this. "She is becoming a bit of a third wheel. Just leave her with Zephyroak; she is her cousin after all."

"Because they never get along," Frostburn explained. "Leafwind just needs some friends." Down the opposite path were two ponies walking side by side. One was another Pegasus, this one yellow with a faint pink mane and tail, and a freckled orange pony with a blonde mane tied behind her and a cowboy hat. Trotting alongside the orange pony was a filly with a bow in her rose colored mane who looked about Leafwind's age. The two Trossels didn't seem to notice because of their mental conversation before finally turning their attention to the two. Frostburn decided to finally break the silence.

"Hi, I'm Frostburn," she said. "This is my boyfriend Steelmind, and my sister's best friend's cousin Leafwind." Leafwind looked up at the Pegasus, who met her gaze with a bit of unease.

"Nice to meet y'all," the earth pony said. "Name's Applejack, that's Fluttershy, and this here's my little sister Apple Bloom." Leafwind trotted over to Apple Bloom uneasily as though approaching a cobra.

"Hi," Leafwind said shakily, Frostburn coaxing her on. "so, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, aye can show ya," Apple Bloom said. "c'mon." she half-dragged Leafwind away, the two others parting ways.

"They seem nice," Steelmind said. "Now that Leafwind has a new friend, I guess that just leaves you and me, Snowflake." Frostburn giggled and heard a barely audible sound in the distance. "That can't be good." Frostburn's expression shifted from her perky demeanor to a hallow and glum state. "Snowflake, it's not your fault. It could've been anypony."

"Yeah," Frostburn said, her mood only sinking further. "It was me, though." Steelmind tried to comfort her, but didn't really have much luck calming her down as her sister did.

"Zeph," Stonebolt asked as the two stopped walking to rest for a while. "Why don't you like hanging around Leafwind?"

"Long story," Zephyroak said dismissively, stretching her legs and lying back against a tree.

"C'mon, Zeph," Stonebolt pleaded. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Besides, Leafwind seems like a really sweet filly." Zephyroak groaned.

"This again," she snapped, more general than at Stonebolt directly. "'Leafwind is so sweet,' 'Leafwind is so perfect,' 'Leafwind is so adorable.' Newsflash: Leafwind isn't your daughter!" Zephyroak slumped against the tree in annoyance as Stonebolt just sat next to her in shocked silence. She'd never seen Zephyroak like this before. Cautiously, the Earth Trossel cleared her throat and spoke.

"Wow, Zephyroak," she said astonished. "I'm...I've never seen this side of you before. You never actually said why you never want to hang around Leafwind." Zephyroak looked up, seeming more collected.

"Stonebolt, do you know why I consider you my best friend," she asked. Stonebolt opened her mouth to speak, but Zephyroak continued. "It's because you're the only pony that I can trust. All my life, ever since my stupid cousin was born, all everypony has ever done is say how great Leafwind is and how adorable she is, even when I'm doing something ten times better. I was always the smart one, the pretty one, but none of that mattered to my parents once they met Leafwind. I can't even remember a time they congratulated me or even acknowledged me as their daughter. It's always 'why can't you be more like your cousin?'" Zephyroak uttered those last words in a whiny mocking tone. "When Leafwind did get her powers, all my family did was praise her and tell her how great her new cutie mark was. It wasn't until I slammed the door to my room they even knew I came home." Stonebolt was completely motionless. She could tell Zephyroak was long past the point of caring whether or not she was still listening, but Stonebolt felt that her friend needed to get this off her back. When Zephyroak finally finished, Stonebolt inched closer to the Sky Trossel to comfort her.

"It's weird," Stonebolt thought out loud. "I always seem to be the one playing Therapist with my sister, my brother, now you. Maybe that could've been my special talent." Zephyroak's expression wasn't too phased by her light-hearted joke, though. "You need some time to think?" Zephyroak shook her head at first, but then nodded. Stonebolt got up and walked off, almost swearing that out of the corner of her eye she could she Zephyroak crying to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Steelmind had left Frostburn with her sister, looking around the small town as ponies started looking at him with some curiosity. Nopony really seemed to know how to react to his presence, but he barely noticed. The Thought Trossel's mind was elsewhere, as it always was. He finally stopped and sat down under a tree to try and steady his thoughts a bit more. _I just don't get it_, he thought. When he finally snapped out of it, he noticed all the ponies staring at him.

"Hello," he said cautiously. "It's nice to meet all of you...here...in the same place. My name's Steelmind." Nopony reacted. "I'm not that much different from any of you. Just a normal, average pony. Go about your business." Steelmind slowly backed away, before bumping into somepony going the other way. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." he readjusted his glasses to see who he'd bumped into. She was a very regal white horned pony with a long curly purple mane and bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Think nothing of it," she said in a very articulated and sophisticated voice. She looked around the crowd that had gathered around, all waiting anxiously to see what this new mysterious pony would do. "You certainly seem to know how to draw a crowd." Steelmind chuckled sheepishly, before stopping immediately to avoid digging himself deeper. He followed the unicorn back to her boutique, littered with all sorts of fabrics and ponnequins. "Don't mind the clutter. It isn't always like this. I don't believe I caught your name." Steelmind glanced over at her, slightly disoriented.

"Oh, yeah," he said, extending a hoof to her. "I'm Steelmind." Noticing she didn't take it, he slowly retracted it.

"Rarity," the unicorn said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Steelmind looked down at his feet to see a large fluffy white cat, purring at his hooves and rubbing against him. "It seems Opal likes you. I've never seen her act this way around anypony before."

Princess Celestia looked out the window and saw a dark cloud very far off in the distance. Before she could contemplate matters further, her guards entered with two very familiar-looking ponies in tow. The one on the left was a fairly light-colored freckled pony with a golden crown on top of her orange and pink mane and a bright green bandana around her neck. Her spotted tail had a large dark blue bow and was covered in ribbons of several different colors with a big white ribbon at the end. Her deep plum eyes looked very bright, but also cast shadows of the very bleak and dark emotions beneath. The one on the right was a grey-teal pony with a black and dark pink mane and his white puffy tail with covered in small lilac spots. Unlike the other pony, however, his teal eyes were proud and dominant. Something immediately apparent was that these ponies had large spikes protruding from the backs of their hooves. The guards finally stopped, as did the two ponies accompanying them.

"Your majesty," one of the guards said. "These two ponies come from Seldreinia. They say they have urgent news that could prove detrimental to the fate of Equestria." the Princess gestured for her guards to leave and they departed quickly.

"I am Lord Xanatos," the grey-teal pony addressed, speaking in a very thick tone. "The duke of Seldreinia, and, due to our father's absence, king of Trossels. This is my little sister, the Omni Trossel Queen Paragontal." she shot him a weak look, which he took no mind to.

"I told you not to introduce me like that, Xan," she said. "Princess, we've come to warn you of a great danger. Five evil spirits collectively known as the Cursed Trossels have been reawakened after their fifteen hundred year imprisonment. By tomorrow, they'll have taken over and destroyed Seldreinia and the remaining populous; said destruction will slowly make its way here and, if not stopped, will ultimately destroy everything and envelop what's left of the world-if anything-in an endless black void for eternity." she turned to Xanatos as though expecting him to say something, but he didn't respond.

"Your highness," Celestia started.

"Paragontal," she corrected. "I'd like to believe that I do have some identity outside of just **what** I am."

"Paragontal," Celestia said. "I'm afraid there isn't much I can offer to your ponies. I will assist in any way you see fit."

"That's just it, Princess," Xanatos interjected. "according to legend, the only way the Cursed Trossels were defeated was by the Sixth Elements." The Princess looked down at the Balance Trossel in confusion. "I believe you have something similar referred to as the Elements of Harmony, yes?" Princess Celestia nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Only five are known, however: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Darkness. The final element has been lost to even the eldest and wisest of Time Trossels. If we can find the five reincarnated members of the Sixth Elements, we'll able to seal away the Cursed Trossels forever."

"If all the Trossels have fled," Princess Celestia inquired. "How can we assemble the reincarnations of Sixth Elements?"

"They've all travelled across the world to attempt to get as far from the Cursed Trossels' wave of destruction as possible," Paragontal said, her voice bearing a sliver of confidence in it. "It's only a matter of time before they're revealed." Paragontal turned away from the Princess once her back was turned and Xanatos noticed out of the corner of his eye just how unsure of herself his little sister really was deep down.

"Come to think of it," Celestia said. "my personal student did send a letter telling me about a group of Trossels taking up refuge in Ponyville. It's not too far from here, and I can arrange a chariot immediately."

"We appreciate the offer, Princess," Xanatos said. "however, we will have to respectfully decline. We will find these Trossels on our own accord, and we'll thank you to ensure that activity regarding the Cursed Trossels is kept quiet, so as not to arise any unnecessary attention from the commoners." Celestia nodded, and the two flew out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Apple Bloom dragged Leafwind all the way to a rundown treehouse, where two other fillies were waiting. One was an orange Pegasus with mauve hair and eyes and the other was a small white unicorn with pale green eyes and a curly lilac mane, styled differently from Leafwind but similar enough.

"Who's she," the Pegasus asked.

"Her name's Leafwind," Apple Bloom said. "Leafwind, these are my friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."

"Nice to meet you, Leafwind," Sweetie Belle said. Leafwind followed their eyes as they circled around her.

"Are you a real unicorn," Leafwind asked. Sweetie nodded. "I've never met a unicorn before."

"Never," Scootaloo said in surprise. Leafwind shook her head.

"Everypony I've ever met before today has been a Trossel like me." she lifted up her hoof and they noticed the spikes.

"What's a Trossel," Scootaloo asked. Leafwind opened her mouth to answer, but then paused. She'd never actually ever been asked that question before, but then Leafwind had never known anypony who wasn't a Trossel. Then, a thought came to mind.

"Well," she said. "I don't know, but we could always ask Frostburn's big brother Infernalo. He knows everything." the group decided to follow Leafwind.

Steelmind was sitting down at a table across from Rarity, sipping his tea. He couldn't help but feel something strange about Rarity's expression while they were talking, but simply ignored it. He'd told her everything about Seldreinia, Trossels, and just about everything that had happened in his short life, stuttering occasionally and only pausing to catch his breath or take another sip of tea.

"And then," he concluded. "Leafwind met another young filly and they seemed to really like each other. I left Frostburn with her sister because she started getting emotional about what could and/or, in all likelihood, is happening to Seldreinia. Then, I met you in town and I think you can fill in the rest." he took a long gulp from his cup before setting it back down. "This is very good tea, by the way."

"Why thank you, Steelmind," she said. "You seem to have led a very interesting and fulfilling life. Tell me again what Seldreinia's like."

"I don't know why you'd want to know," he said with a tint of confusion in his voice. "It really isn't all the different from here, but it's bigger and more populated; not nearly as diverse, though, but I fail to see how that's neither here not there." Zephyroak walked in, seeing Steelmind and Rarity at the table.

"This place seems very nice," she said absently before seeing Steelmind. "Steel, there you are. Who's this?"

"Zephyroak, this is a new friend of mine Rarity," Steelmind explained. "Rarity, this is my girlfriend's sister's best friend Zephyroak, the one I was telling you about before."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rarity said. "Your friend Steelmind seems very sophisticated and fascinating."

"I am a Thought Trossel after all," he bragged. Zephyroak muttered something sarcastic under her breath, before dragging him away with her magic. "Hope to see you again soon, Rarity." Zephyroak looked at him with some semblance of annoyance. "I can assure you nothing happened. I have no serious emotions towards her, and the mere notion of what you may or may not be implying was never brought up."

"Can't Thought Trossels, like, read minds and stuff," the Sky Trossel asked. Steelmind nodded, pushing his glasses back up to his eyes.

"I could, but I didn't want to be rude," he said in a dignified tone.

"I've been trying to track you down, like, since we got here," Zephyroak scolded. "If we're going to make this a temporary home, we'll need a place to stay." Steelmind looked back at the boutique, and Zephyroak narrowed her eyes. "What else?"

"What else do you know of," Steelmind challenged.

"Point taken," she said defeated. "We'll stay with the girl so far out of your league you need a telescope."

"I told you I don't have those feelings for Rarity," he said defensively. "Besides, I doubt that somepony that beautiful isn't spoken for by somepony else."

Leafwind and the others searched around town, looking for Infernalo. Almost immediately, Leafwind stopped dead in her tracks as the others followed seeing Stonebolt and Frostburn standing around and talking with Zephyroak.

"What is it, Leafwind," Sweetie Belle asked.

"I thought we were looking for Infernalo," Scootaloo said.

"We are," Leafwind assured them. "Trust me. If anypony knows where Infernalo is, it's his sisters." Leafwind galloped off, Apple Bloom and the others following. Frostburn looked down at the four, all of whom looked back up at her.

"Leafwind," Frostburn said happily.

"Frostburn," Leafwind said. "I'd like you to meet my new friends Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Guys, this is my cousin Zephyroak, her best friend Stonebolt, and Stonebolt's sister the bestest-best Trossel in the history of forever Frostburn." Frostburn smiled a bit at Leafwind introducing her that way as her new friends looked up at her in amazement. "Have you seen Infernalo? We have a question for him." Frostburn thought about it and then turned to Stonebolt.

"Nope," they said. "We haven't seen him all day," Stonebolt said.

"The last pony I remember seeing him with is that Pegasus I met," Leafwind said to herself. Scootaloo lit up instantly.

"I think I know where he is," she said, and they rushed off after her. With the young fillies gone, Zephyroak turned back to Frostburn.

"Frosty, you don't seem to have any kind of reaction or anything to what I told you about Steelmind and that unicorn," Zephyroak said.

"Zephyroak," the Ice Trossel assured her. "I think you're blowing this a bit too extreme. Steelmind wouldn't go behind my back with anypony else. Besides, a lot of guys say Steelmind was lucky to have even got me. If this unicorn is as pretty as she sounds, I doubt that she'd be available and interested in Steelmind when, in all reality, she could shoot so much higher." Zephyroak nodded a bit, almost envious of her best friend's sister's naivety and innocence. Zephyroak thought a bit longer about the situation, though. She'd known Steelmind all her life and even indirectly introduced him to Frostburn. If Steelmind would've left her for another mare, he would have done it a long time ago and he proved time and again that he more than cared about Frostburn even more than himself at some points, even pulling himself away from the most important projects just for her. The thoughts that had run through Zephyroak's mind vanished as quickly as they'd been introduced and she shook her head clear of the thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Infernalo re-entered his temporary home by appearing through a large black void that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Twilight was reorganizing the shelves of books and turned, startled upon seeing the Darkness Trossel.

"Infernalo," she said, a bit relieved. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hope I didn't scare you," he said. "I tend to have that effect around everypony else here, it seems."

"I'm sure they just need time to adjust to you," she assured him. "I know that a zebra friend of mine, Zecora, went through the same thing. I even went through some of it myself when I first arrived in Ponyville. Just about everypony has never seen a Trossel their entire lives." Infernalo smiled, Twilight managing to put his mind at ease for the moment. "This may seem like a strange question..."

"I believe that it's my place to judge that," Infernalo said.

"You haven't seen Spike around, have you," she asked. "I haven't seen him since this morning." Infernalo shrugged, using his magic to finish reorganizing the shelves. Twilight glanced over and saw his workmanship. "Thanks for helping me this."

"It's the smallest thing I could think of to do for you letting us take up temporary residence in your home." Twilight turned her gaze to the floor quickly before clearing her throat and uttering a short mumbled jumble of words she herself didn't hear coherently. "I noticed how he was gazing at my baby sister, so that might be some indication as to where he might be." Twilight smiled and went out to look for him, only for Spike to appear right behind the Darkness Trossel, causing him to jump.

"I'll give you a warning," Infernalo said testily. "Make it count."

"Infernalo," Spike said. "You know Frostburn, right?"

"I should say I'm unfortunate enough to, yes," Infernalo said dismissively. "Why?"

"Well," the baby dragon asked, trying to assemble together the right words in his head. "Do you know what she likes in a guy? Just curious." Infernalo levitated over his book and continued reading where he left off from last time.

"She seems to have something for ponies with intelligence," he said, recalling her relationship with Steelmind. Spike smiled and left, Infernalo sighed in frustration before chuckling a bit at his book. "Ah, Mr. Morose, you seem to have a way with characters like no other of your time."

The four fillies sat down to rest in a state of defeat. Scootaloo led them to Rainbow Dash, but no such luck in finding Infernalo. Finally, Steelmind walked by and looked down at them.

"Why are you four so depressed," he asked.

"We can't find Infernalo and we had a really really important question for him," Leafwind said. Steelmind pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, growing increasingly resentful towards them for their repeatedly irritating habit.

"It isn't about," he asked, as they looked up. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand anyway, at least I hope not; don't exactly know how I'd explain that. What were you going to ask him anyway?" Leafwind whispered in his ear about the question and he scoffed.

"That's it," he said confused. "I thought it was something else. Trossels are simply ponies that have adapted to become more inclined and adept in the ways and control of Raw magic, which was broken up and divided into several tribes focused on a singular element: Earth, Air, Light, Metal, and so on. That's why Trossels have the spikes on our hooves, for drawing the magic from the planet's core to harness it. Though, the tribes have since broken down their walls and that's why Trossels such as myself tend to be able to control two powers; the connection between a Trossel foal getting their cutie mark and powers is still unclear, though. Does that about answer your question, Leafwind? Girls?" they nodded, except Sweetie Belle, whose mind was racing with a million questions at once, but Steelmind had already left.

"That was Frostburn's boyfriend Steelmind," Leafwind said. "He brought me and my cousin here 'cause he's psychic and stuff." they all looked on in amazement, much to Leafwind's confusion. Being from Seldreinia, Steelmind's Thought powers weren't really anything too unique or special, especially around other equally and greater powered Thought Trossels alike.

"What did he think we were going to ask," Sweetie asked. Leafwind shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I think he thought we meant something having to do with the stuff guys are always talking about with my cousin."

"What's your cousin like, Leafwind," Scootaloo asked. Leafwind lit up, as though almost waiting for somepony to ask that.

"She's one of the greatest ponies you could ever meet ever," Leafwind said. "She's really, really smart, boys like her, and she's the closest thing I've ever had to a real big sister." the orange Pegasus almost seemed somewhat moved by this-though, Leafwind being Leafwind, it was only the prelude of a much longer rambling. Apple Bloom looked at her friend curiously.

"Are you crying," Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo bitterly wiped her tears away, and glared at her.

"No," Scootaloo said strongly. "I just got something in my eye."

Stonebolt walked around town with Frostburn bouncing next to her while other ponies were muttering things to each other.

"They don't exactly seem all too welcoming around here, do they Frosty," Stonebolt asked. Frostburn stopped bouncing when a pink earth pony walking the other way stopped in front of them. Her big blue eyes looked back at Frostburn's large yellow eyes, as the two began to circle each other curiously, scanning their manes, tails, cutie marks, down to the last detail before returning to staring at each other face to face. "Will one of you just say something? You're freaking me out!"

"Hi," they said in unison. "I'm...no, you first. No, you first. No, really. I insist."

"Stop that," Stonebolt snapped.

"Okay," Frostburn said. "I'm Frostburn, and this is my sister Stonebolt. We're twins."

"I'm Pinkie Pie," the earth pony said. "I don't remember seeing you two around. I thought I knew everypony in Ponyville."

"Well," Stonebolt said. "We are kinda new. We really do have somewhere to be right now anyway."

"No we don't," Frostburn said with her typical naivety. "Besides, we could really make some friends here and everypony wouldn't try and keep their distance from us like this." Pinkie lit up.

"That is a great idea, Frostburn," she said. "I gotta go plan the party right now." with that, she zipped off.

"She seems very random," Stonebolt said finally.

"I think she's funny," Frostburn said. The two looked up at the sunset, and Stonebolt sighed.

"C'mon Frosty," Stonebolt said. "The sun's going down, and Infernalo is probably wondering where we are." the two flew off to the library, finding Infernalo sitting in a chair with Leafwind curled up asleep at his feet.

"She showed up a few hours ago waiting for you, but got tired and fell asleep," he said. Leafwind yawned and looked up at Frostburn.

"Hey kiddo," Frostburn said. "You have fun with your new friends?" Leafwind nodded.

"Frostburn," she said weakly. "This is the bestest place ever." She started drifting off and Frostburn lifted the little filly onto her back and carried her upstairs, Stonebolt following.

"You going to bed too, big brother," she asked.

"I'll be up in another twenty minutes or so," he said. "Good night."

"Night, Infernalo," she said, trotting upstairs.

Rarity looked out at the moon beginning to come out; it seemed like this day would never end. She heard a knock at her door and saw Zephyroak and Steelmind outside.

"I hope you don't mind but we need a place to stay for the night," Steelmind said. "We promise not to be a burden."

"Oh no, of course," Rarity said. "It's no burden at all, Steelmind. Please, do come in." they entered and Rarity led the two to a guest bedroom she'd set up. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." as she left, Steelmind flopped down on the bed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nearby end table. Zephyroak took the bed across from him and started drifting off.

"Night, Zeph," Steelmind mumbled, already starting to succumb to his exhaustion.

"Night, Steel," Zephyroak responded, yawning and finally following him into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Steelmind opened his eyes to see Sweetie Belle staring back at him eagerly. He panicked and fell off the bed before putting his glasses on and allowing his sight to readjust.

"Morning, Steelmind," she chirped. He sighed with frustration and noticed Zephyroak wasn't in her bed. "You remember me from yesterday, right?"

"Hmm," Steelmind turned his attention back to the little unicorn, meeting his gaze with overwhelming anticipation. "Oh yeah. You're one of Leafwind's little friends." she nodded. "You didn't happen to see Zephyroak, did you? Teal, big puffy mane, Trossel like me?" Sweetie nodded again.

"She's the one who told me to wake you up," she said. Fantastic, Steelmind muttered under his breath. As he went downstairs, Sweetie Belle followed close behind. When he got there, he saw his long-time friend sitting and talking with Rarity. He listened to their conversation from atop the stairs, not willing to make his presence known to them yet.

"I must say, Zephyroak," Rarity said. "I do love what you've done with your mane. I've never been able to pull off something like that." Zephyroak smirked.

"Oh come on," she said. "You know what I'd do for a mane like yours? Just a quick question, hope it isn't too personal."

"Go ahead," Rarity insisted.

"Are you seeing anypony? You don't really seem the type who wouldn't be." Rarity suddenly went deadly silent, and Zephyroak moved a bit closer. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to offend you if that's what's wrong."

"No, no, it's quite alright dear," Rarity assured her, having briefly remembered how quickly downhill the Gala had turned. "I suppose you could say I was at one point, but he really didn't turn out as I thought. If you don't mind me asking, what about you?" Zephyroak shook her head.

"Not really," she said. "It's not that I wasn't getting looks from here to there, far from it, but it was never really anything serious. I'd just tease them a bit, but there never really seemed to be any cute enough ones, y'know? I did have a few coltfriends, but it never went very far." Steelmind finally decided to make his presence known, Sweetie still in close proximity of him. "Took you long enough. What, were you in a coma?" Steelmind rolled his eyes at her remark, as he did frequently. Steelmind never really had any sisters, but he'd always imagined having a big sister would've been a bit like Zephyroak, but just with a similar love he had for his little brother Cornelius. "Who's your shadow?" Steelmind looked down at Sweetie Belle, who was clinging to his leg firmly before he finally used his magic to pry her off.

"That's my little sister Sweetie Belle," Rarity explained. "Sweetie Belle, this is a friend of Steelmind's, Zephyroak."

"If it means anything, Rar," the Sky Trossel interjected. "My friends just call me Zeph for short."

"You never told me you had a sister," Steelmind said.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in my affairs," Rarity said. "Compared to the life you've lived, everything I'd have said wouldn't have exactly seemed too remarkable."

Infernalo was awakened by the excited shrieks of his baby sister from downstairs, who'd gotten up over an hour earlier than usual, much to her siblings' discontent. The pale blue Trossel rushed into the room excitedly, waving an invitation in the air. Infernalo groaned as she entered the room, forcing him from his dream.

"Stonebolt, wake up," she urged, unable to contain her happiness.

"What time is it," her sister grumbled.

"Nine."

"This had better be important," Infernalo said, more annoyed than usual. "Somepony had better be bleeding to death or something on fire to wake me up from the dream I was having."

"Another dream about Aquashine," Frostburn asked flatly. Infernalo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want," he asked. Frostburn shoved the invitation in his face as he scanned over it intently. "You woke me up for an invitation to a party?" Frostburn nodded, not able to hear the frustrated anger in his voice. Leafwind, who'd been asleep through the entire conversation, bolt awake instantly.

"A party," she said excitedly. "Can I come, Frostburn? Please please please please! I'll be super duper extra good, I swear." Stonebolt took the letter from Infernalo and read it over.

"Frosty," she said. "This doesn't start for seven hours." Leafwind didn't hear it; she was too busy pleading to Frostburn to let her go. Leafwind had never been to a party before.

"Leafwind," Frostburn said, forcing herself to take up the role of the grown-up. "I'm not your mother, so it isn't my choice; it's entirely up to you. If you don't want to go, it's understandable, but I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of ponies who would like to meet you, and your little friends will be there too." Leafwind beamed, tears of joy welling up in the corners of her eyes as she squeezed Frostburn tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," she said eagerly. "This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to go tell Apple Bloom right now." the little filly rushed out the door so fast she could've left a trail of fire in her wake.

"Why are we doing this again," the Darkness Trossel asked.

"It will give us a chance to meet everypony in Ponyville and make lots and lots of friends, just like Pinkie," Frostburn explained, smiling before finally leaving the room.

"How is it that I've never met this 'Pinkie' and yet I feel as though I don't want to," he asked, pulling himself out of bed begrudgingly. Stonebolt rolled out of bed with him, the two going out into town.

"Try to keep a bit more of an open mind," she said. "After all, you should at least give Frostburn's friends a chance." Infernalo scoffed.

"I've met Frostburn's friends before," he said coldly. "The only ones I could stand were Steelmind, Zephyroak, and Climantos, and it was only because he didn't talk much by the end."

"Try to be nice," she said. "I know this isn't Seldreinia, but we should at least make a good impression. Do it for me." She smiled at him, batting her eyes. Infernalo groaned, hating when Stonebolt batted her eyes because she knew she'd get her way with him. Reluctantly, he nodded and she hugged him.

Steelmind was sitting outside the boutique with Zephyroak when Frostburn swung by. He jumped slightly when he noticed her.

"Oh, Snowflake," he sighed. "It's just you."

"Who else would it be, silly," she said. Steelmind chuckled a bit, but then cleared his throat. "So, what are you two up to? Did you guys get...?"

"Invited to the party," Zephyroak finished. They held up their invitations as proof and Frostburn lit up.

"Isn't this exciting," she said, bouncing up and down happily. "Stone and Infernalo got invited too, and Leafwind's gonna tag along. It's going to the best night ever." Zephyroak frowned at the mention of her cousin.

"Oh no," she said bitterly. "There's no way I'm sharing breathing space with that little twerp. I don't even like when she visits, and that's involuntary."

"C'mon, Zeph," Steelmind tried to persuade her. "It'll be fun. Everypony'll be there, and with Frostburn it's not like Leafwind will ever be within five feet of you."

"Fine," she said, crossing her front hooves. "I don't want anything to do with her, got it?" Frostburn nodded. "I don't even want anypony knowing she's my cousin."

"Consider it done," Frostburn said.

Leafwind was walking down the path from Sweet Apple Acres, not seeing Apple Bloom or her friends in the treehouse, hoping to tell them about the party when she met a pair of earth ponies, one with a bright silver tiara that matched her cutie mark and the other with glasses. The two stopped when Leafwind walked by.

"Hey," one of them called. Leafwind looked around, expecting that she meant to call somepony else. "I was calling you."

"You aren't really from here, are you," the other pony answered. Leafwind shook her head. The two looked over at her flank, admiring her cutie mark in detail.

"What are you staring at," Leafwind asked. She glanced down at her flank, and noticed what they were staring at. "Oh yeah, I just got it a few days ago. My name's Leafwind."

"Diamond Tiara," the earth pony introduced herself, the name seeming a bit redundant but nonetheless fitting. "This is Silver Spoon. So, what are you doing around here?"

"I'm looking for Apple Bloom and her friends," Leafwind explained excitedly.

"You actually want to hang around those blank flanks," Diamond Tiara asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Leafwind said a bit confused. "They're my friends." Diamond Tiara put a hoof on her shoulder.

"You don't want to be a loser, do you," she asked. Leafwind shook her head. "Then, why not hang out with us?" Leafwind nodded, and blindly followed the two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Infernalo went back inside and looked around the seemingly-empty library. An owl suddenly swooped in and perched on his halo.

"An owl," he asked, looking up at the owl.

"Hoo Hoo," it said, flying over to a perch by the window. Infernalo dismissed it, and went over to his books, one of which was opened to the page about the Cursed Trossels. He smirked, guessing that Twilight must've read over it out of curiosity. He read over the page again, detailing how the world would've been enveloped in Their corruption had the Sixth Elements not stopped Them. Infernalo remembered the first time he'd had the words read to him when he was a young colt.

_ "Did anypony ever know what the Sixth Elements, Mommy," he asked. His mother nodded. "What is it?"_

_ "It's something special that everypony has within them," she said. "Without courage, hope, and unity, Seldreinia would've been destroyed long ago; it's will."_

_ "Well, why is will such a special power to have," Infernalo asked. _

_ "It's one thing to hope, it's another to enact upon it. Without the will to act, Trossels would be all but powerless." _

"Will," he said absently. "that's the final element! A lot of good that does now. The Sixth Elements weren't immortal, so there's no chance that they could possibly stop the Cursed Trossels. There are ways, but I don't know any Life or Death Trossels. An Aether or Creation Trossel might work, but I don't know any of them either." he paced around, looking down at the book, re-reading the last line over. "Legend has it that the Sixth Elements will be reincarnated, should the threat ever resurface," he recited from the page. "It's possible, but who?" the owl's hooting became more apparent while he read the passage. "What is it?" the owl dropped a scroll in front of him with a very strange, and familiar, symbol. "I-it's not...possible."

"What's not possible?" Infernalo turned to see Twilight. She looked down at the scroll with the strange symbol on it. "What's that?"

"I-it's from Lord Xanatos," Infernalo said, opening it.

"What's it say?" Infernalo looked down at it and scanned the letter.

"It says that he's searching for the reincarnated Sixth Elements," Infernalo said. "No such luck as of yet."

"I'm sorry about your hometown," she said. Infernalo sighed, tossing the scroll.

"Though your concern is greatly appreciated, it's ungrounded," Infernalo said justly. "You weren't responsible for what's happening. You have no reason to apologize for something that you had no fault with in the first place. You wouldn't know what losing Seldreinia is like, not just to me, but to my species; you've never been, so you can't know. Now that we aren't within proximity of the Elemental Forces, we could lose our powers and chances are that our species may not carry on from non-Trossel partners, leading to our slow and gradual extinction if the Cursed Trossels' corruption doesn't destroy us all first."

"That's pretty grim," Twilight said.

"Being a Darkness Trossel, I must adhere to logic and probability above all else. Even if the outcome isn't very optimistic. So, how did you figure that I'd be here?"

"Stonebolt said that you'd usually go to your room back in Seldreinia to think or when something was troubling you. I figured that this was the next best thing. Now, c'mon, we're going to miss Pinkie's party and I was hoping we could..." she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Go together," he finished, taking her hoof. "I'd like that." She smiled and led him outside, his sisters waiting, Leafwind bouncing alongside Frostburn.

"It's about time," Stonebolt said. Twilight noticed the small Nature Trossel who instantly turned to Twilight in awe.

"Who's this," Twilight asked. "She's so cute."

"I'm Leafwind," the filly said in awe. "you must be Twilight; Frostburn says a lot about you, how you're smarter than even her big brother. I can't believe you're a really real unicorn." Twilight smiled.

"We should get going," Twilight said and led them along. As they followed Twilight, Stonebolt walked next to her brother. "Remember what I said before. Just try to be nice and mingle with a few ponies."

"I'll only escalate as far as they're willing to provoke me," he sneered. "What about Steelmind?"

"He said he was going with somepony named Rarity, and Zephyroak said she was planning on being fashionably late. I think it might have something to do with l-e-a-f-w-i-n-d." he gestured toward the bouncing little filly. They finally walked into a building shaped like a large cupcake as Infernalo muttered something cynical under his breath and Stonebolt hit him in the shoulder. When they entered, they were immediately greeted by Pinkie.

"Surprise," she said. "Well, I guess it really isn't a surprise since you already knew, unless you forgot and this just reminded you." She looked over at Frostburn. "Frostburn!"

"Pinkie," Frostburn said with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Now I really wish I knew a Death Trossel right about now," Infernalo muttered. Pinkie looked over at him and smiled.

"You must be Frostburn's big brother Infernalo, and you must be Leafwind." the little Nature filly beamed, delighted by the earth pony's chaotic nature. Without another word, Pinkie rushed off before Infernalo looked down at Twilight.

"Pinkie's a bit an acquired taste," she said sheepishly. "I think you might like my other friends." Rarity walked into the room, Zephyroak in tow. Steelmind followed, Sweetie Belle not far behind before she noticed Leafwind and approached her.

"Leafwind, where were you all day," she asked.

"I could ask the same thing," Leafwind said.

"I was with Steelmind," Sweetie sighed. "He's the smartest pony I've ever met, plus he's so cool." Infernalo, almost wanting to see how something like this would end, was dragged off by Twilight to meet her friends.

"Infernalo, these are my friends Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and you already met Pinkie." he nodded to each of them in acknowledgement. "Everypony, this is Infernalo, he's a Trossel."

"Isn't he the guy you have a crush on," Dash asked. Twilight blushed and looked away.

"I think I heard of Trossels before," Pinkie said.

"You have," he said with genuine shock. Pinkie nodded.

"Frostburn told me," she explained.

"Infernalo," Rarity asked. "Whatever is that halo above your head for?" Infernalo glanced up and took notice of the small black ring floating above his head. Ever since he'd gotten his cutie mark, Infernalo had never really paid much attention to it and rarely even remembered he had it unless somepony pointed it out.

"I'm a Heaven Trossel," he explained. "I have no idea what it does exactly, but it appeared about the same time as my cutie mark, and I just never questioned it." Fluttershy didn't say anything, almost paralyzed by being in the same presence as him. He turned to face her, but she hid her face in her mane until he wasn't looking and finally left.

"He's so charming," the white unicorn remarked.

"I reckon he's just about the best lookin' stallion I ever did see," Applejack added.

"I don't know what you guys are getting all worked up about," Pinkie said. "he seems just so serious. There's something off about him."

"Pinkie," Twilight reminded her. "You said the same thing about Zecora."

"And Gilda," Pinkie retorted. "I was right about her." they nodded in agreement, Fluttershy still paralyzed and staring at him wide-eyed and curious.

"Fluttershy," Dash snapped. "You okay?" Fluttershy shook her head clear.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I'm fine."

Stonebolt stared at a large red pony that had been talking with Applejack when she arrived when Zephyroak nudged her.

"Stone," she urged. "just go talk to him. He can't be that bad."

"I know," Stonebolt said uneasily. "What if he doesn't like me?" Zephyroak scoffed.

"That'd be a first. Just go mingle." she pushed Stonebolt into him, as he helped her back to her hooves.

"S-sorry about that," she said.

"None taken," he replied in a lazy drawling tone. "The name's Big Macintosh. I think you might've met my little sisters Applejack and Apple Bloom." Stonebolt nodded a bit, seeing just how big Big Macintosh was up close. Not finding any words coming to mind, Stonebolt watched Big Mac walk away.

"That was about as smooth as a mountain," Zephyroak remarked.

"You're the one who pushed me," Stonebolt shot back, deciding to sit next to Frostburn and Steelmind.

"I'm telling you, Snowflake," Steelmind said. "If it wasn't for Leafwind and Rarity, I didn't think Sweetie Belle would ever leave me alone. I wish she was more like my little brother where our relationship is strained at best."

"Sweetie Belle seems really nice," Frostburn said. "Besides, you remember how excited Leafwind got the first time she met a Pegasus pony? This is the first time Sweetie Belle's ever seen a Trossel." a pair of mares walked up to Steelmind, smiling awkwardly.

"Umm, we were just wondering," one of them asked. "Would like to get some cake or something?"

"He's spoken for," Frostburn said crossly, her mane starting to spark up as the two hurried away. "You'd better run!" Her rage cooled rather quickly, though.

"I think that it may go a bit deeper than just that," Steelmind said. "She hasn't stopped following me all day until now, and she's always staring at me." Leafwind overheard the conversation and looked over the white unicorn filly, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo following her gaze.

"Do you have a crush on my cousin's best friend," Leafwind asked. Sweetie looked away, muttering something incoherent.

"I do not," she said finally, a bit angry. "I just think he's smart and interesting."

"and cute," Scootaloo finished. Sweetie blushed angrily. "You like him."

"I do not."

"Do too," Apple Bloom added.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Stop it, all of you," she said. "I need to get some air." she left, the three starting to argue all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leafwind left the building and flew off, feeling the cool relaxing tranquility of the wind in her mane when she saw Infernalo high on a hill. She flew down and landed next to him.

"Have fun at your first party, kid," he asked. She nodded.

"Everypony here seems so nice," she said. "I just needed some time to myself. Is that why you're here?" he nodded.

"When I was your age, I always used to just go up to a hill like this and look up at all the stars," he said.

"I didn't know they had stars back then," Leafwind said giggling. Infernalo playfully pushed her aside. "What are you thinking about?"

"Leafwind," he said. "you aren't really old enough, but once you are and you've seen just how much the world around you has changed, you start to wonder about everything that you could've done but now you can't."

"Growing up sounds hard, huh?" Infernalo nodded.

"You don't even know the half of it yet. You're young, you got a lot to learn, a lot to see, a lot to experience. It's times like this where we just have to stop trying to keep up with the world and just watch things run their course before we wake up one day from our casket and realize that we never did anything worth being remembered for." he laid back against the cool grass, Leafwind doing the same, deep in thought about what he'd said. The two just gazed up at all the beautiful stars in the sky as Infernalo was able to identify all the constellations. He looked down at noticed Leafwind snuggling up next to him, hugging him close to her.

"Frostburn was right," she said. "She is lucky to have a big brother like you." Infernalo put his hoof around her.

"I'd be lucky to have a baby sister like you, kiddo." she nodded.

The guests slowly started leaving, most saying how surprised they were by how familiar the Trossels had seemed. Rarity looked around the empty room with Applejack, neither one finding their sisters.

"I can't find Sweetie Belle anywhere," Rarity said frantically. "What if something terrible happened to her? I just wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Rarity, relax," Steelmind assured her. "I'm sure that she probably just went home or is with her friends."

"Ya think she'd be with Apple Bloom," Applejack asked. Applejack was no less worried than Rarity about her little sister, but was much better under pressure. Steelmind nodded, more to console the two than out of genuine fact.

"C'mon," Stonebolt said to Applejack. "I'll take you home." Applejack nodded while a Twilight and Steelmind accompanied Rarity.

"Leafwind," Scootaloo called. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been searching for their friend for a while now after she didn't come back, worried about what might have happened. Scanning their surroundings, they realized they had started to enter the Everfree Forest.

"Maybe we should turn back," Sweetie said, seeing a pair of threatening eyes peaking out from some nearby bushes.

"Not till we find Leafwind," Scootaloo said. They heard a distant noise that sounded like a wolf. "We can't turn back now." As the group reluctantly continued to advance, Apple Bloom stepped on a twig. They all looked around and heard something swop past them, as they screamed. Leafwind perked up at the sound.

"Did you hear something," Infernalo asked. "it sounded like it came from the forest on the outskirts of town."

"We have to go check it out," Leafwind said urgently. She climbed onto his back and they vanished into a dark void. The three fillies were huddled together in a cluster, shaking with fear as a manticore advanced on them. A dark void opened up from the ground and Infernalo rose up, hurling a dark wave of energy at the beast, knocking it away. He turned to the three, who still cowered over him, before Leafwind stepped off his back.

"Leafwind, you're okay," they said relieved.

"It's okay, guys," she assured them. "This is the pony I was telling you about, Frostburn's big brother Infernalo." they looked up at him in amazement, especially Scootaloo, who clung to his leg gratefully.

"Thank you so much for saving us," she said.

"You weren't sacred, were ya," Apple Bloom asked curiously. Scootaloo opened her eyes and released her grip on Infernalo's leg.

"You were scared too," she shot back.

Rarity was pacing back and forth nervously, before Twilight stepped in front of her.

"Rarity, calm down," Twilight ordered. "I'm sure that Sweetie Belle will be back sooner than you think."

"I know, Twilight," Rarity said rationalizing with herself. "It's just, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to her." there was a knock at the door, and Rarity opened it to find Infernalo standing in the doorway with Sweetie Belle.

"I assume this is yours," he said. Rarity lit up, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Sweetie Belle, you're okay!" the two embraced tightly, Rarity relieved to see her sister was unharmed.

"Twilight, I'll meet you back home," Infernalo said. Twilight followed, Steelmind entering with Zephyroak.

"I see Sweetie Belle's okay," he said.

"It was a very, very nice gesture of yours to try looking for her, Steelmind," Rarity said. He nodded and went up to his room.

"I should probably follow him," Zephyroak said. "I'm so exhausted that I don't think I'll wake up until next August, or noon; whichever comes first." the Sky Trossel trotted after him up the stairs.

Infernalo entered the house via another of his portals and silently tried to creep up the stairs, careful not to disturb Leafwind, who was sleeping soundlessly on his back. When he got back up to his bed, he dropped Leafwind in her small makeshift bed beside Frostburn's and tucked her in. Just as he got in bed, Stonebolt hugged him.

"That was really sweet what you did," she said. "I told you it'd be nice to give this place a chance." Infernalo smirked a bit.

"Anypony would've done it," he said modestly.

"Anypony brave or stupid enough to stand up to a manticore maybe," she said. "By the way, what do you think of Twilight's friends?" Infernalo thought for a minute then answered.

"Rarity seems very nice, Fluttershy's pretty cute, Rainbow Dash is very fascinating to me, as is Applejack, and Twilight..." he trailed off, not knowing what words he could use to describe her.

"What about Pinkie," Stonebolt inquired. Infernalo scoffed in disbelief.

"I already have somepony bouncy, childish, and annoying in my life," he explained. "I call her Frostburn." he chuckled a bit at his own joke. Stonebolt rolled her eyes and went to sleep. Infernalo shut off the light and saw Frostburn tossing and muttering because of a nightmare. He used his magic to tuck her in, and she relaxed.

"You're the best big brother in the world," she said sleepily, falling back asleep. Infernalo drifted off himself, smiling at how the day had transpired.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Aquashine was promptly thrown over the town border by the residents, landing squarely in the dirt.

"And stay out," the sheriff said with finality.

"I didn't care about your stupid hayseed tumbleweed mud pit anyway," she shot back. "I hope you're the first to die once the Cursed Trossels' corruption spreads." she spit on the ground indignantly and trotted off. She wandered on and on before finally coming across a blue painted wagon. A pony with a long silvery mane in a purple cape and hat covered in stars trotted out. Aquashine quickly dashed over to the pony who looked over at her with a bit of distaste.

"Who approaches the Great and Powerful Trixie," she demanded. _Is she seriously for real_, Aquashine thought.

"Look," she said bluntly. "My name's Aquashine, and I'm a Trossel of Water and Light. I'm not looking for any trouble but if you give me any, I won't hesitate to show you exactly why nopony wants to mess with me." Trixie smirked, nodding approvingly to herself. Aquashine wished she'd been born from Thought Trossel roots so she'd be able to tell just what Trixie was thinking.

"Trixie likes you, Aquashine," she said. "You have a certain tenacity and moral strength that reminds her of herself. How would you like to join Trixie as her assistant?"

"That depends," Aquashine said. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Trixie has no idea what you're talking about," she said. "Do we have a deal or not?" Aquashine didn't see any alternatives, and if she did go with Trixie, there's a chance she might be able to track down somepony even better than Infernalo do they could fight over her. Finally, Aquashine nodded.

"Of course Aquashine will go," she said mockingly. Trixie narrowed her eyes.

"Don't do that," the navy blue pony warned. "It's unwise to mock the Great and Powerful Trixie." Aquashine scoffed and entered, the wagon rolling along slowly.

Leafwind and her friends were sitting in Apple Bloom's clubhouse, conversation not as lively as usual due to last night.

"Why did you guys come looking for me," Leafwind asked, breaking the silence. They all stared at her in surprise and confusion as though she'd turned into a dragon right in front of them.

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Sweetie Belle said. "You're our friend, and we didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You were gone an awful long time and we thought something mighta happened," Apple Bloom added. Scootaloo remained silent, drifting off into space. Leafwind gazed at her curiously before turning back to the others.

"What's wrong with Scootaloo," the Trossel asked. The little orange Pegasus seemed almost completely unaware of her surroundings and was very deep in thought. She had the same dazed and blank look in her eyes that Leafwind noticed Sweetie had whenever Steelmind was around, and she sighed. "Scootaloo? Scootaloo?"

"I think I know how to snap her back," Sweetie Belle said. The little white unicorn turned to follow Scootaloo's blank gaze. "Look, it's Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo snapped back, just as Sweetie said, looking around eagerly.

"Where, where," she asked excitedly before realizing it was a trick. "That was not funny!"

"Well we had ta do somethin'," Apple Bloom said. "You were gettin' all spaced out."

"What were you thinking about," Leafwind asked. Scootaloo's eyes darted back and forth quickly, trying hard to keep her cool.

"Nopony," she said quickly. "I mean nothing. I-I wasn't thinking about anypony, anything. I gotta go." she rushed out of the clubhouse in a hurry as the other three were left shrugging about what that was all about.

"I don't really know Scootaloo that much," Leafwind inquired. "but I think she must really like somepony, like Sweetie Belle does with Steelmind." Sweetie blushed and glared at her.

"I told you I don't like Steelmind," she said, only to be met with sarcastic looks from the two.

Infernalo had just finished organizing together all the fabrics and clutter around the boutique before finally resting for a bit.

"Darling, you really didn't have to go to all that trouble," Rarity assured him, pouring him a cup of tea, which he accepted. "Saving Sweetie Belle and returning her in one piece was more than enough." Infernalo sipped from the cup, before Rarity refilled it.

"It's not that," he replied. "I'd have done that anyway. I know what it's like to have a baby sister; hay, I got two of them. Frostburn was actually a lot like Sweetie Belle at that age. I would've even done it if she wasn't even a friend of Leafwind's. I'm just doing this to be a good pony; you're one of Twilight's friends, and Steelmind and Zephyroak seem to enjoy your company." he took another long, slow sip of tea. "I probably should take my leave, lest I wear out my welcome."

"No, no, it's no trouble," she assured him as he was about to get up. "Tell me. How did you meet Zephyroak and Steelmind?" he chuckled a bit.

"I didn't know Zephyroak for a long while," he said. "Stonebolt knew her ever since they were foals. Of course it was only after Stonebolt had beat up some filly who was pushing Zephyroak around that the two actually became friends and that's when Stonebolt introduced me and Frostburn to her. Since then, she's almost been like another Stonebolt in my life, something I've never minded."

"What about Steelmind," Rarity asked. Infernalo realized just how enthralled she was in what he was saying. It was old memories like that he thought were so trivial and meaningless that seemed almost like the word of Celestia to the mare. Infernalo thought back, recalling the time he first met the Thought Trossel.

"I suppose that I can't really say how I met Zephyroak without saying how I met Steelmind," he said. "Well, Zephyroak had known Steelmind her entire life and they'd practically have the exact same body if they were any closer. I personally met him when I went to see Zeph and he was sitting around with her. I sparked up a conversation; found that I had an intellectual equal in him. Frostburn had just came home one day very upset about one of her relationship falling apart and so I decided that maybe Stone and Zeph should help her find somepony. The rest is history." Rarity seemed a bit taken aback near the end.

"S-Steelmind has a girlfriend," she said, sounding a bit choked up. "He's dating Frostburn?" Infernalo put a reassuring hoof around her shoulder.

"Is everything okay," he asked, his ice blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"I-it's fine, really," she said. Infernalo drank the rest of his tea, before starting off on his way. "Thank you again for all this." He nodded and vanished into a dark portal at his hooves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Leafwind walked down the path with her friends when Diamond Tiara stepped out.

"What's she doing here," Scootaloo demanded.

"I think the better question is what you think you're doing hanging around with my new best friend." the others glanced over at Leafwind. "I thought you wanted to be cool and not hang around these blank flanks."

"Maybe so, but I'd rather be a loser than be your friend," Leafwind said. "They're my real friends." Diamond Tiara glared at her furiously, Leafwind matching her gaze as a cage made from the grass and branches started to grow around her before trapping her. Leafwind turned back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, her head hung low. "Sorry about the whole Diamond Tiara thing. Are we still friends?"

"No," Scootaloo said, Leafwind almost on the verge of tears. "We're best friends." Leafwind beamed. "Anypony who does something like that to Diamond Tiara more than deserves to be our friend."

"I've never had a best friend before," Leafwind said.

"Well, now you got three," Apple Bloom said, the four trotting off and leaving Diamond Tiara in the cage.

"How'd you do that anyway," Sweetie Bell asked, looking back at the tree cage.

"It's probably when I found out I was a Nature Trossel," Leafwind explained, looking down at her cutie mark. "I've seen my mom do all sorts of stuff like that. I just remembered one of the simpler tricks." her three friends were throwing out questions left and right, Leafwind answering as many as she could get to as they walked through town.

Frostburn followed Twilight to Fluttershy's house, eager to get to know the Pegasus a bit more. Zephyroak and Stonebolt were off with Rainbow Dash, Leafwind was playing with her new friends, and Infernalo had decided to help Applejack around the farm while Big Macintosh was gone. Steelmind didn't really say much, which arose both suspicion and excitement from her; the last time he was this secretive he'd made that beautiful statue.

"What's Fluttershy like, Twilight," Frostburn asked. "Is she nice?"

"The nicest," the unicorn said. "I'm sure you'll like her." Frostburn started bouncing excitedly. "Do you always do that?" the Ice Trossel nodded.

"Whenever I'm happy, excited, or both," Frostburn explained. Twilight chuckled a bit to herself, seeing as how Frostburn and Pinkie Pie had gotten along so well at the party. She knocked on the door and the yellow Pegasus opened it. She glanced over at Frostburn, who waved excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Frostburn," she said. "Remember? From Pinkie's party?"

"Oh yes," she said. "I heard about what your brother did." Frostburn cocked her head to one side. "How he defended those foals from a manticore. T-that was so brave." she looked away distantly, trying to figure out a way to quickly change the subject when Frostburn noticed Angel and flew after him.

"This is the cutest little bunny I've ever seen," she said, hugging him close.

"Well," Fluttershy said, snapping back. "That's why I called you here." Frostburn dropped the small white rabbit, gasping for air and muttering things angrily.

"Anything to help out one of Twilight's friends," she said eagerly.

Steelmind walked into the library, finding the door unlocked. He looked around and saw the massive shelves upon shelves of mysterious and unfamiliar books.

"Paragon has been more than kind to me," he muttered. He looked down at the books Infernalo had laid out for himself, small notes scrawled and posted around the table. His further investigation was heeded when he heard a sound approaching him and then the pained sounds of his would-be attacker. He turned to see it was only a small dragon, not much larger than Leafwind and decided to stop his mental assault on it. "Sorry. I thought you were a threat. The door was open, I noticed the books, we just got off on the wrong hoof here."

"Ya think," Spike asked, his mind still recovering. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Steelmind. I think you might know my girlfriend Frostburn?"

"G-girlfriend," Spike asked, a bit broken, but quickly remembered what was happening. "What are you doing here? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't actually do anything to you, dragon," he said. "Thought Trossels don't believe in physical combat except as a last resort. It was a strong mental attack used to incapacitate you had you been a threat. It's lucky you weren't or you would've been in far, far more severe pain than just a headache."

"Don't call me 'dragon,'" Spike said. "My name's Spike." Steelmind still didn't look up. He looked down at the letter from Lord Xanatos and scanned through it. Spike looked at his reaction. "What?"

"This is not good," Steelmind said, now halfway through the document.

"What's not good," Spike asked.

"How is that possible," he asked nopony in particular. "That's wonderful."

"What is," Spike demanded. Steelmind glanced up from the scroll, readjusting his glasses.

"Lord Xanatos of Seldreinia has discovered the whereabouts of the Sixth Elements in order to defeat the Cursed Trossels," he said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said," Spike admitted. Steelmind looked down at one of the notes and read it aloud.

"'The final and most important Element is carried by all, but can only be found greatest in one,'" the Thought Trossel read. "Well, thanks a lot, Infernalo. Think you could be a little more helpful?" Spike grunted in exhaustion, giving up asking any further questions.

Lord Xanatos paced in front of the long line of Trossels they had collected from several locations, thanks to his sister's powers. He questioned the inclusion of the younger ponies, but it was also a possibility that the reincarnation of one of the Sixth Elements could've very well not fully aged. He looked down at a young indigo colt with a dark green ratty mane and big mahogany brown eyes. His cutie mark-a question mark inside a megaphone-indicated he was from both Metal and Sound descent. The colt looked up at the Duke.

"You're a Thought Trossel, are you not," he asked. The colt nodded.

"My name's Cornelius," he said. "And you're Lord Xanatos, Duke of Seldreinia and older brother to the current Omni Trossel Queen Paragontal. I know all kinds of things."

"That's a very, very good thing," the duke assured him. Queen Paragontal entered, looking uncomfortably around at all the ponies bowing down to her. "There you are, sister. See if you can sense anything in them to determine if we've found the Sixth Elements. They've already corrupted the Zebras."

"Xan," she said, a very worried look on her face. "I-I don't think that they'll be of any help to us. What about the boy?" she turned to Cornelius, who smiled up at her. He wasn't bowing or hailing her as some kind of goddess. The innocence and wonder in his large brown eyes was just out of meeting her-Paragontal, something she'd give anything to have everypony see her as again. She focused her energy into the crowd, searching for any kind of familiar aura that she could latch onto and pinpoint, but found nothing. She did, however, find traces of what she was looking for emitting from the indigo Thought Trossel colt in front of her. "Cornelius may be of some help in finding them. As for the rest of you, you aren't what we were looking for and I can only give my deepest, most sincere apologies." the other Trossels left, Paragontal stopping four young, and exceedingly powerful, Thought Trossels.

"Why do they stay," Cornelius asked.

"Thought Trossels strong enough, as these four, can foresee events of the future," Xanatos explained. "If we'd used Time Trossels, then it would only complicate matters." Paragontal turned back to the colt again.

"You have traces of the same aura that the original Sixth Elements had," she said. "Why is that?" Cornelius shrugged.

"It would most likely have to be that the boy had interacted with the Sixth Elements in their current, reincarnated bodies, your highness," one of the Trossels inquired.

"Well," Cornelius said thoughtfully. "I guess my brother Steelmind could be a Sixth Element and all, but I don't know where he is." Paragontal thought back to Princess Celestia stating that her student in Ponyville had written a letter stating that she'd come in contact with Trossels.

"How far is it to Ponyville," she asked her brother. He looked at a map on the wall, and mentally made a course.

"If we leave now, we should get there an hour before the corruption reaches it." The six Trossels flew off, Cornelius sitting on Paragontal's back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rainbow Dash flew through the sky, looping around in the clouds with Stonebolt gaining fast. She'd lost Zephyroak a while back, which only made the Pegasus more confident in winning. Stonebolt finally caught up, not nearly as fatigued as Dash was trying to hide, mostly because she didn't have to deal with the burden of wings; it was still something very perplexing that a pony without wings, or a horn for that matter, could fly, let alone as fast as her.

"Y'know, you're pretty good," Stonebolt remarked.

"I'm not just good, Stone," Dash said. "I'm the best."

"We'll see about that." Stonebolt rocketed off, making full use of her Thunder powers and leaving Dash in the dust. She quickly recovered and as the two crossed in a photo finish tie, Zephyroak looked up from her own cloud.

"Oh, right," she said. "The race. I've been wondering when you guys were gonna get here." The two were completely stunned and looked back at each other, then over at the relaxing Sky Trossel.

"How did you get here before us so fast," Dash demanded. Zephyroak looked up.

"I'm a Sky Trossel," she said simply. "Who's the bigger foal here? The foal or the foal who went into a race-in the sky, might I add-against a Sky Trossel. Point: Zeph. Checkmate."

"Checkmate is only for chess," Stonebolt pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Zephyroak said, stretching out a bit more. Stonebolt saw no point in arguing with her, and lay on the cloud Zephyroak summoned up next to her. "You want one, Dash? They say Sky Trossel clouds are more comfortable than normal clouds, but I say it's about even." Dash drifted over to rest. "I heard you like Stone's brother."

"What?" Rainbow Dash glared at Stonebolt, who looked back at her with the most innocent look she could muster before Dash fell back against the cloud in bitter defeat.

"Oh c'mon," Zephyroak said, whipping her fluffy mane out of her eyes. "Nopony's judging you for it. Besides, he's kinda cute; a bit serious, kinda morbid in a Taktor XiLawyrr way, and too-big-for-his-own-mane smart, but still cute." Stonebolt's green eyes turned darkly on her. "What? You know it's true. If he wasn't your brother, wouldn't you go out with him?" Stonebolt nodded thoughtfully.

"Too big for his own mane," the Pegasus questioned. Zephyroak shrugged.

"You never heard that? Guess it's just a Trossel thing or something."

Frostburn had decided to help Steelmind around Twilight's, since Rarity was keeping in touch with several social connections. Steelmind froze up suddenly for a brief moment, but then shook his head clear and snapped back.

"What was that about," Twilight asked.

"I think I just had a vision," he exclaimed. "Lord Xanatos was there, and so were Infernalo and Zephyroak and Leafwind and Them. They were all facing off, then there was a flash of light, a loud screeching noise, and then it ended."

"Do Thought Trossels always have these," Twilight asked.

"It's voluntary in more advanced members," he explained. "It doesn't happen too often with me. When my little brother came back from his first vision, he got his cutie mark." Frostburn stopped paying much attention to his ramblings after he described the vision he'd had and went back to dusting the shelves. Steelmind continued his ramblings, which seemed to endlessly fascinate the unicorn. The young Ice Trossel didn't get too jealous as she had when those two mares had tried flirting with him; she didn't know Twilight that well, but she certainly didn't come off as the pony to steal somepony else's boyfriend like Aquashine. Although, Aquashine wasn't as subtle. Frostburn quickly pushed the thought from her head as continued her work. Infernalo and Spike walked through the door, momentarily drawing everypony's attention to them.

"I know I got back later than anticipated," he said. "Sweet Apple Acres is bigger than it seemed, and I am only one Darkness Trossel." Spike coughed out a small scroll and Twilight quickly opened it. "I'm just to assume that's normal for him, yes? I've never actually been around dragons, so I wouldn't know." Twilight read through it with increasing unease. "What's wrong?"

"Read this," she said. Infernalo took it with his magic and scanned the letter, Frostburn looking over his shoulder.

"What's it say, big brother?"

"'Dear Twilight Sparkle,'" Infernalo read. "'I send you this on dark tidings. The far-off black clouds that I've begun to notice in the distance are slowly starting to spread further and draw closer and closer to Canterlot, as I was warned by Lord Xanatos and Queen Paragontal from the source of the outbreak, Seldreinia.'" Infernalo paused for a moment to take in a deep breath before proceeding. "'If the cloud is not stopped, and although its intent is unknown, I do not know what I can possibly do to stop this epidemic from eventually reaching you and your friends. It is with a heavy heart that I must say that this may be my final letter, but I see no other way of denying it. Signed, her majesty Princess Celestia.'" Twilight's face was buried deep within her hooves and she was almost on the verge of tears, shaking nervously. Infernalo held her in a warm embrace, trying to keep her calm.

"What's 'tidings,'" Frostburn asked. Steelmind turned to her.

"Snowflake, now isn't really the best time," he said. Stonebolt flew into the room, seeing Twilight distraught and then reading the letter Steelmind handed to her.

"Infernalo," Stonebolt said. "What's going to happen?" Infernalo wasn't paying any mind to her question. His eyes were burning nearly white hot as he glared at Frostburn, who looked at him a bit frightened. This was beyond when they left Seldreinia, this was beyond any kind of anger she's ever seen from him in her life.

"This is all your fault," he said darkly.

"Infernalo," Steelmind interjected. Infernalo glared at him, and he knew to keep quiet.

"Big brother," Frostburn whimpered, too scared and sad to say anything else.

"ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT," he shouted. The owl by the window hid itself within his feathers and Spike cowered behind Steelmind. "Because of you, the entire world is doomed. Everypony we've ever known and loved will be dead by the end of the week! All because you had to find that stupid puzzle box! I wish I could atone for whatever I did to deserve a sister like you." Frostburn was so deep into her emotions, so absolutely mortified by what her big brother who she'd idolized since she could talk, that she couldn't even cry as much as she could have. "You released the single greatest evil into this world and destroyed it. I hope you never darken my doorway anymore than you already have." Frostburn finally choked out a single sentence.

"B-but, we're f-f-family," she cried, nearly breaking down at that alone. "Y-you're my...big b-b-brother." Infernalo sneered in disgust.

"I don't ever want to hear that word associated with me by you again! I have one sister, and you are nothing to me! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" Frostburn finally found her will to cry and sobbed harder than she ever had. She looked back at him through her tear-filled eyes.

"I hate you," she sobbed and ran away. Infernalo showed no signs of any need to pursue her or having any kind of emotion towards what had transpired. He still seemed very angry, but not as much as he had been before Frostburn's departure. He looked out at the black cloud growing closer in the distance.

"We're going to Canterlot," he ordered, the dead seriousness in his voice something nopony was willing to argue with. When Leafwind entered, she could almost feel the tension in the room. The filly looked around for the one pony she knew would be in a good mood, but looked up at Stonebolt with the same wide eyes as one would have finding out they were leaving their parents and family forever.

"Where's Frostburn," she asked, hoping that Stonebolt would reassure her.

"She's gone, Leafwind," Stonebolt said.

"W-will she be back," Leafwind asked, starting to cry.

"I don't know, sweetie," the tan Trossel answered honestly. She hugged Leafwind to keep the poor little filly calm, but it didn't stop them both from sobbing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Infernalo looked out at the looming black clouds in the distant capital of Canterlot, still seething with anger and intensity as evidenced by his halo enveloped in flame. He turned to Twilight and Steelmind, his ice blue eyes now a pale white-hot and fiery.

"We have to get to Canterlot now," he said, more urgency in his voice than actual anger. He looked over at Stonebolt, who was still trying to comfort Leafwind. "Are you coming with us?" Stonebolt looked at the door, then out the window, and turned back to the door.

"I'm going to get our sister back," she said firmly, Leafwind clutching her tightly. Infernalo snorted in disgust.

"Why bother," he demanded. "She's caused nothing but trouble and doesn't deserve my time anymore than a common beetle. We'll be stopping the countless fatalities no doubt already imminent." Leafwind was in a state of complete mental whiplash at the mere thought of the same Infernalo who she'd looked up at the stars with and saw as her own big brother could ever possibly say something like that about Frostburn. He, along with Twilight and Steelmind, vanished into one of his voids, Stonebolt leading the filly to track down her twin sister, Leafwind no doubt wanting to take no for an answer in any situation that could be detrimental or have the possibility of causing harm to Frostburn.

Infernalo saw the corruption was slowly starting to move ever closer to the city, ponies running and shrieking in fear of the dark clouds. Infernalo gazed at them in a state of almost animalistic rage, as he had the night he'd fought off the manticore in the forest.

"Split up and get everypony to safety," he ordered. Steelmind dashed one way while Twilight stood by him.

"What will you do," she asked, worried about what could happen to him.

"I'll be looking for Rarity," he said. "You need to defend the Alicorns should the corruption reach the castle."

"Rarity's my friend," Twilight protested.

"Twilight," he snapped, looking into her eyes while slowly seemed to return to normal. "I know what I'm doing. I don't want anything to go more wrong than it is." she nodded and dashed off towards the castle while Infernalo went in the direction opposite Steelmind. They passed each other as Infernalo saw him directing the Canterlot denizens away. "Is everypony safe?"

"I couldn't find Rarity," he said. Steelmind focused his energy before picking a mental image. "I think I found her aura. Follow me!" they galloped as fast as they could to where Steelmind was picking up the aura before finding the unicorn running from the deadly wave of decay that tracked her. Infernalo stomped at the ground one one hoof, blasting a large wave of dark energy, which only seemed to accelerate the mass. Rarity finally stopped and embraced Steelmind.

"I might be able to stop the corruption from spreading any further," Infernalo said. "but I don't know if I can beat it back enough." his halo, no longer flaming, began to turn bright white and he fired a massive wave of bright light into the corrupted space, which reverted back. He continued to keep his power stable and the clouds slowly receded further and further back. Eventually, Twilight and Steelmind joined him with their own magic and the clouds vanished. The citizens of Canterlot cheered, their town saved by Twilight and the mystery heroes. "We need to get back to where it's safe. The corruption might not be able to be spread further, but we can't risk it." they left just as quickly as they'd come, vanishing in a blindingly bright flash of white light.

Frostburn had stumbled around the dark, creepy forest for a long while, crying and using a small circle of will-o-wisps she created from her Fire abilities to see and protect herself. She finally tripped over a root and lay crying in the dirt.

"I-I never met to do it," she protested to nopony. "It's all my fault." those words echoed in her mind just as clearly and bluntly as Infernalo had said them to her face. She looked around at the gnarled trees and blinking eyes around her before realizing she was lost. She continued crying, lying down on a stump she came across and looking down at herself in a reflection of her tears. "I didn't mean to do it."

"He doesn't need you anyway," her reflection said. Frostburn looked at it, thinking she was delusional.

"What?"

"He said it himself. He only has one sister, and it isn't you."

"but he's all I have."

"he's all I have," the reflection quoted mockingly. "Y'know what? Forget it. Infernalo was right. You should just go crawl in some hole and wait to die." with that, Frostburn's reflection vanished as an unwelcome set of shapes emerged from the woods: the Cursed Trossels. She gazed at them in silent fear, her will-o-wisp circle going out. Frarae approached her and extend a hoof to her.

"Room for one more," he inquired. His voice was dark and curled like a dead leaf, and smoothly slipped from his mouth as each word almost felt like it was dripping toxic ooze. She could even see his breath when he spoke or breathed, something that was even shocking to an Ice Trossel such as herself. He didn't run, she couldn't but looked into his glowing yellow eyes as he removed his hood slowly.

"Frosty, are you okay?" Frostburn was bolt awake, having been lying curled up in a fetal position on the ground next to a dead log and crying. "Infernalo didn't mean any of that, Frosty. You know that he loves you." Frostburn didn't even know if that sentence was true anymore.

"No he doesn't," she said. "Nopony loves me, not even Steelmind." Leafwind hugged the Ice Trossel, causing her to notice her for the first time.

"I always wanted to be like you when I grew up, Frostburn," she said. "I still do."

"Of course Infernalo loves you," Stonebolt said. "Everypony loves you." Frostburn started crying again, Stonebolt lifting her up. "Are you hurt?" Frostburn shook her head, Leafwind still hugging her tighter than ever as Stonebolt led her out of the forest. Looking out at the sun slowly starting to set, the girls decided to fly the rest of the way. Twilight, Steelmind, and Infernalo were all waiting around, Spike leaping at Frostburn when she got into the door, Steelmind and Twilight followed.

"I was so worried about you, Snowflake," he said.

"Frostburn, you aren't hurt are you," Twilight asked. Frostburn gave a small smile and shook her head. Leafwind jumped off her back and Infernalo ran to his sister to hug her as well.

"I never meant anything I said to you," he said, almost on the verge of tears. It was something Frostburn had never seen from her big brother. He was always the strongest one emotionally and had never seemed so happy or relieved to see her in all the time she'd known him.

"You forgive me," Frostburn said, crying tears of joy. He nodded. "Now go get some rest. It's been a very long and stressful day." Stonebolt followed her sister upstairs. Spike looked over at Leafwind, who'd fallen asleep close to his feet.

"I suppose I should probably put Leafwind to bed too," he said. He lifted the small filly up. "She's a lot heavier than she looks." he walked with her upstairs, Steelmind leaving for Rarity's just before the light rain outside started to increase, along with thunder.

"Why don't you come up to my bedroom," Twilight said. Initially, even given the circumstances of the day, he'd have declined the offer and stayed in his own bed. However, the look on Twilight's face suggested that he should for her own moral support. The unicorn did seem a bit rattled after what had happened in Canterlot earlier. He nodded and followed her upstairs. The thunder got even louder when they reached the bedroom. "Sounds like a pretty bad storm out there. I always get scared of these at night, but it's a good thing you're here." she got into bed and patted the mattress eagerly as he got in. She snuggled up next to Infernalo and hugged him.

"This is just like all those times with Aquashine," he said. "She always did say I had a way with beautiful girls." Twilight blushed.

"Who's Aquashine," she asked.

"Just somepony I used to know," he said absently. "Looking back on it, I don't think we were ever right for each other. Maybe I could find somepony better here." Twilight snuggled closer; her fur felt very warm against his.

"Maybe." she blew out the candle of the nightstand and fell asleep. Infernalo stayed awake, something eating away at him in the back of his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Twilight woke up the next morning, seeing her bed empty and looked around the room. She saw Spike wasn't in his usual bed either and walked downstairs, following a very pleasant scent coming from the kitchen and found Infernalo setting out a stack of pancakes when he looked up to see her.

"Good morning, Twilight, how'd you sleep," he asked. Twilight looked at him confused.

"How long have you been up," she asked.

"About an hour or two; why? Would you like some pancakes? They're fresh." Twilight sat down and had one.

"These are so good," Twilight said between bites, remembering the breakfast Frostburn had laid out for her the day she'd allowed them to stay in her house. "Baking must run in your family."

"My father was a very good cook," Infernalo said. "We weren't really very close, or at least not as close as he was to my sisters, but I learned a lot by watching him." Twilight looked down at his hooves. She'd noticed the spikes on his hooves before, and it said in his books that it was as common a physical trait on Trossels as unicorns' horns or pegasi's wings, though the book never went into much depth that she could see. Twilight did feel the need to ask, but wanted to word it properly and not seem too rude.

"Infernalo," Twilight started.

"You want to know about these," he inquired, looking down at the spikes. "I don't need to be a Thought Trossel to put something like that together. These spikes are used to draw up magic from the planet, a result of our evolution due to our ancestors safeguarding the Magical Elements, which I'm sure you went over in my books. Our powers are derived from the roots that our parents and their ancestors have, meaning that a Trossel can discover any number of powers upon their cutie mark's reveal." Twilight raised an eyebrow at his last statement.

"You don't actually discover your cutie mark," she asked. Infernalo tilted his head to one side, as his sister had done many times.

"Our cutie mark reveals itself when our powers come. I remember the day I found out about my cutie mark. The sun was supposed to rise when I woke up, but instead it was completely pitch black. When the light did come back on, I had my halo and cutie mark. As for the magic and flight, that's mostly derived from years and years of natural selection, adaptation, and a variety of other factors including breeding." before Twilight could ask any more questions, Infernalo's sisters and Leafwind rushed downstairs in a hurry; they wasted almost no time with eating the rest of the pancakes, in particular Frostburn.

"Your pancakes are always the best, big brother," Frostburn said, just as giddy as ever.

"I'm heading off to help Applejack with the rest of the harvest," Infernalo said, Stonebolt zipping after him.

"Can I come too," she asked. Infernalo shrugged and nodded, going off on his way.

"Rarity asked Steelmind to watch the boutique while she's away," Frostburn said. "So he asked me to help." Infernalo walked over to Twilight.

"Twi," he whispered. "Trust me when I say you'll probably need some popcorn and a camera for that."

"I think you should have a little more faith in her than that," Stonebolt interjected.

"It's Frostburn," he said. "Where's Spike? I figured he'd be up by now. Leafwind, have you seen him?" she shook her head.

"Not since last night," she said. "I'm sure he'll turn up, though." Twilight nodded, as the Trossels left. Infernalo finally stopped halfway to the farm, as Stonebolt pulled back a bit.

"You wouldn't be coming along with me to Applejack's so you can try to talk to her brother, are you," he asked. Stonebolt looked off distantly, pretending she didn't hear him but knew that he could see right through her.

"Maybe," she said sheepishly. "He just seems so quiet, and I want to know more about him. You can't tell Frostburn at all."

"Why," he asked. "She has a boyfriend, one that you told her about."

"It's complicated," she said dismissively, trotting a bit faster as Infernalo tried to catch up with her. When they finally got there, Applejack and Big Mac were halfway through what was left of the harvest.

"Howdy Infernalo, Stonebolt," Applejack said. "'bout time y'all got here. Take a break, Big Macintosh. Infernalo here can handle the rest." The red earth pony nodded and trotted off, Stonebolt following him. "So, Infernalo, should we get started?" he nodded, hovering above the trees and scanning the area.

Leafwind was sitting around in Apple Bloom's clubhouse, waiting for the others. She heard the familiar sound of Scootaloo's scooter coming closer and went outside to greet the three.

"Hi guys," she said. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Leafwind, you're smart enough, right," Sweetie Belle asked. Leafwind thought about the question for a moment. She'd never actually considered herself all too smart; she associated with a lot of ponies she considered smart, but not actually herself.

"I guess so," she said after some thought. "Why?"

"I had this weird dream last night," the unicorn admitted.

"About Steelmind," Scootaloo asked. Sweetie glared at her furiously and continued.

"Leafwind, how did you get your cutie mark?" the Trossel looked down at her flank, wondering about it.

"I don't exactly think that getting my cutie mark is the same thing," she said. "I was just watching Frostburn do this new trick she learned, then there was this swirling wind that circled around me, and then when it stopped, I had my cutie mark. My mom used to always tell me that Trossels got their cutie marks differently from everypony else, which I never understood at first because before I came here the only ponies I knew were Trossels."

Infernalo used his darkness power to blast at several trees in a line, knocking down the apples as they fell into the baskets below them, Applejack watching him before he lifted the baskets onto the wagon.

"I think that's the last of them," he said, wiping some of the sweat from his face.

"Infernalo," Applejack said. "Aye know this sounds stranger than a two-headed chicken, but what are ya interested in?"

"I'm not sure I understand," he said, following alongside her as she pulled the wagon.

"Well, I'm sayin' what do ya want in a mare," she asked. Infernalo nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm certainly interested in somepony who's very loyal and honest, somepony smart and assertive, but still very approachable. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Applejack assured him. "Just makin' small talk is all. Heard from my cousin somepony was stirring up all kinds a trouble 'bout two days ago."

"I see," he said, simply dismissing it as, more likely, some other Trossel.

Aquashine looked on at one of the unicorns in the audience and winked at him. She stepped down from the stage as he watched her approach.

"Hey handsome," she said. "I couldn't help but notice you watching me." he started sweating a bit, and she took notice. "I never said I didn't like it."

"Y-you did-didn't," he asked, trying not to choke on his words. Aquashine knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"What do you say we get to know each other a little more," she said. "I'm gonna be in town all week, and I need somepony to show me around a bit." he nodded eagerly, Aquashine giving a soft smile. "Pick me up at my trailer around six. I'll be waiting." she left, Trixie watching the entire thing from behind the curtains.

"Trixie is very impressed," the unicorn said. "You certainly seem to have quite a way with stallions." Aquashine scoffed.

"Please, Trix," she said lazily. "It's just too easy to tease boys. You just bat your eyes, swing your hips, and they'll jump off a bridge for you. Besides, it's all just so boring; there's no challenge, no hunt, just prey. Where's the sport in that?"

"Trixie does see your conundrum," she said, taking off her cape and hat. This was the first time Aquashine recalled ever noticing Trixie's horn before, though it explained a lot. "She's had a similar problem. She once met a very strapping young colt, who raised Trixie off her hooves and then he was gone."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Diamond Tiara, still trapped in Leafwind's cage had been calling for help for two days. Finally, a pony she was all too happy to see came trotting by.

"Oh good, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said with relief. "I'm so glad you're here." Silver Spoon raised an eyebrow, much to the trapped pony's curiosity. "What?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to hang around with her, but you said no," Silver Spoon said, turning away.

"This is, like, no time for 'I told you so's,' okay," Diamond Tiara said. "I'm sorry, okay! There I said it; now just let me out of here already." Silver Spoon turned back, satisfied.

"On one condition," she's aid firmly. "You do what I say, not the other way around." Diamond Tiara glared at her.

"No way," she said, crossing her front hooves in defiance. "I'd rather stay in this cage, like, forever." Silver Spoon shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said, walking away. Diamond Tiara bit her lip and walked into Silver Spoon's gambit.

"Alright, fine," she said. "I'll do what you want."

"From now on," Silver Spoon inquired. Diamond Tiara gave a frustrated sigh and nodded. With that, Silver Spoon kicked down the cage, and the bewildered earth pony stepped out.

"How did you-" she choked out.

"It was just sticks and grass," the silver pony said plainly. "I'm surprised you didn't try it earlier." Diamond Tiara grinned sheepishly, following her friend.

Fluttershy watched Infernalo from a distance as he guided the chickens back before locking the gate. Fluttershy looked down to see Angel coaxing her on to try and talk to him. She gathered up every last ounce of courage the timid pony could muster and walked up to him.

"Umm...t-thank you for all the help," she said quietly.

"But of course," Infernalo said, surveying around for any further tasks. "I enjoy the tedium of work, especially for Twilight's friends. It allows me to put my brain at rest. Besides, I'm glad that I can rely on somepony like you to talk to, Fluttershy."

"Why's that," she asked, trying to keep her focus.

"Because everypony else seems to be so much more interested in me than I think they're trying to let on," he said. "I mean, granted, it's not that I don't see why, nor that I don't think it could work any further, but I feel conflicted." Fluttershy was trying to hide her profuse blushing and hyperventilation, but Infernalo paid no mind to it. "Thank you for listening. It seems like outside of Twilight and Zephyroak you're the only one I can talk to." as he left the frantic Pegasus, he heard somepony following him. He turned, but didn't see anything. When he turned back, Pinkie Pie was staring back at him. "How did you do that?" I thought...and now...what?" Pinkie didn't seem to notice his reaction, as the Darkness Trossel sighed and looked by at her. "What?"

"I just wanted to apologize," she said. "Twilight was right all along and I was just being a jealousy-jealous McJealous pants." Infernalo raised an eyebrow at her comment but nodded. "Besides, you really don't seem like a bad pony, at least not of all the times I've seen you." Infernalo cocked his head to one side, much like his sister.

"All the times you've seen me," he repeated. Pinkie nodded. "I've only seen you at your party and this conversation."

"Not when you seen me, silly," Pinkie said. "All I the time I was following you."

"You were following me?" she nodded. Infernalo wanted to see it in more detail, but knew that it wouldn't go anywhere anyway. As he walked off, Pinkie Pie bounced next to him eagerly.

"Frostburn talks about you a lot. She really likes you."

"I am her brother."

"I mean REALLY talks about you. She says how smart you are, and how cool, and how nice, and how she always wishes she could be like you."

"Really?" the pink earth pony nodded. Before Infernalo could continue the conversation, she was gone and left him with many revelations but so many more questions.

Fluttershy arrived later than anticipated but sat down with everypony else. Twilight and her friends, sans Pinkie Pie, had all gathered in the library after Twilight sent Spike, Leafwind, and the girls away on a few chores to keep them busy.

"I take it we all know why we're here," Twilight said. "All of us, admitted and understandably, have some sort of feelings for...Infernalo." they all muttered in agreement, except Fluttershy who remained silent. "I believe that it is obvious who he likes as well."

"Twilight, darling, don't flatter yourself," Rarity said. "Of course Infernalo deserves somepony refined and social such as me. Besides, after the Gala, I believe I should at least deserve a stallion who knows how to treat a lady. Besides, Steelmind is already taken."

"Well, I saw him first and he's staying at my house," Twilight said, ignoring Rarity's indirect insult.

"Now hold on there, princess," Applejack said. "Aye reckon I deserve him 'bout as much as anypony else. 'Sides, he could really help 'round the farm." Rarity scoffed.

"I believe that a pony of Infernalo's level of sophistication deserves a pony with a bit more class," Rarity retorted. Rainbow Dash interjected quickly.

"No way! He's going to go with somepony who's just as fast and cool as he is: me." a large fight broke out between them, Twilight trying to keep order, though wanting Infernalo as much as the rest of them, and Fluttershy slowly growing more and more anxious. Finally, a crack of thunder caused them all to stop as Stonebolt entered, carrying a burlap sack.

"I just came back with the stuff you asked for, Twi," she said. "You guys are all fighting over my brother, aren't you?" they all tried coming up with overlapping flimsy excuses, but Stonebolt just held up a hoof to silence them again. "Look, just see which one of you he likes above the others. It's simple." they all nodded in agreement as Stonebolt left, stopping in the doorframe. "And Fluttershy? Before I go, my brother said he thinks you're cute."

"He does," Fluttershy beamed. Stonebolt nodded, leaving the room as everypony turned to her. Fluttershy blushed hard, and hid her face in her mane.

"Aye knew you liked him," Applejack said.

Infernalo finally sat down next to Steelmind and Zephyroak by the place Pinkie had held her party.

"You guys really think Sweetie Belle likes me," Steelmind asked.

"Course she does," Zephyroak said. "She does nothing but stare at you, talk to you, or talk about you. You can see from the moon, Steel. Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation," he said. "I mean, I don't necessarily think of it as anything more than a schoolfilly crush, but I think she might think it's mutual, and I don't want to tell her otherwise."

"That's good," the sky Trossel said. "If you break that sweet little filly's heart, I'll break two of your legs; I'm not telling you which ones." Steelmind's brown eyes widened fearfully, knowing that she was probably right.

"Why exactly do you hate your cousin again, Zeph," Infernalo asked. "She doesn't hate you. In fact, all she talks about is you." Zephyroak blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah," Infernalo continued. "She loves you. You're like a big sister to her. She's been like that since I met her through Frostburn." Zephyroak say there for a moment in complete silence about this sudden turn. She'd always seen Leafwind as an annoying, overachieving brat, when really she worshipped Zephyroak. It was almost too much for her to bear, realizing all the years she'd pushed her around or ignored her and yet Leafwind was still willing to forgive and even live her. "Y'know that little Pegasus friend of Leafwind's might also like me, but I'm having the same problem you are, Steelmind."

"How is it that you have six girls crushing on you," Steelmind demanded. Infernalo shrugged.

"Must be the halo," he joked. Leafwind came trotting over to the three, Zephyroak pouncing up and hugging her.

"Leafwind, I love you do much," Zephyroak said tearfully. "Please forgive me."

"I don't blame you for anything," she said. "That's why I love you too." she hugged Zephyroak back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As Lord Xanatos looked over at his sister, he decided to make conversation to pass the time, their travel to the small town taking much more time than anticipated, though the corruption slight recessing and stop was comforting to ease their journey.

"Is there something troubling you, sister," he asked. She looked over at him with her dark plum eyes. If it wasn't for the wind, he also would've heard her sniffling weakly.

"Why couldn't it have been you," she asked, almost starting to cry.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, Xan. Why couldn't you have been the Omni Trossel? You have more authority; you're more accustomed to being worshipped. I never wanted any of this responsibility. I never wanted these powers, and the only time anypony will go back to treating me like everypony else is when I'll be dead, and even then I'll still be revered with all the other past Omni Trossels. I don't want that when I'm gone, Xanatos." Paragontal's sobbing had become much more apparent over the wind to when she was actually starting to cry. The other accompanying Thought Trossels were too far behind to hear over the wind, however. Through their own telepathic communication, they began arguing about whether or not to try reading their minds to see what the two royal Trossel siblings were saying but the idea was quickly declined out of fear of how their queen would react. Judging from how Lord Xanatos was moving closer to her and placing a reassuring hood on her shoulder, it wasn't something they wanted to be involved with. Paragontal was now crying silently into her brother's chest, brushing her hair like he had when she was a filly and was upset. This, however, was on a much, much deeper level.

"Paragontal," he said reassuringly. "I know that you don't want these powers, but if I could take them, I would. You don't think that I wouldn't want to be in your position." she looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know a good number of ponies that would kill to have your position of authority, though I'm under the suspicion they'd misuse said power as well."

"Y-you just called me Paragontal," she said, giving a weak smile. "You haven't called me Paragontal in years."

"It's your name," he said. It had been almost too long since he'd called her by her name, longer than he could remember. She remembered vividly the exact last time she was ever called Paragontal, though. It was the day she'd gotten her cutie mark, when-in her opinion, at least-everything changed for the worst. They finally landed, seeing the town just off in the distance. "We're close, aren't we?" she nodded, sensing the distinct aura closer than ever.

"We can walk the rest of the way," she said. "Where's Cornelius?" one of the Thought Trossels stepped forward and dropped the sleeping colt at her feet as we woke up.

"Are we there yet," he asked. Paragontal looked off in the distance.

"Almost," she said. "We can just walk the rest of the way." Cornelius looked at the Omni Trossel, perplexed.

"Couldn't we just teleport there," he asked. "In fact, why didn't we just teleport there from the start?"

"It's a bit more complicated than you might think it is, Cornelius," the duke explained. Cornelius was smart enough, even without his powers fully developed, to know not to question somepony like Xanatos and simply looked up at the other Thought Trossels.

"This is the place," one said.

"This is, without a doubt, the site of the Sixth Elements reincarnated forms," another confirmed.

"Most of them anyway," the third said. "The last one will be with us when we go." they all began their journey, Cornelius gliding to keep up.

Infernalo looked at himself in a small puddle on the ground, the image reflected back at him almost alien. It was the same face, eyes, mane, halo, everything he'd always seen every time before, but he just didn't look like the same Infernalo that had left Seldreinia to escape the Cursed Trossels. Then, he realized it wasn't. Infernalo wasn't the same Trossel who had dismissive of his baby sisters, sheltered himself from everypony except for Steelmind, and was in constant flux with Aquashine. Suddenly, a quick-moving rainbow streak swept him off his hooves and onto a cloud, Infernalo realizing it was Rainbow Dash. She was staring back at him eagerly, a wide smile spread across her face.

"You wanna see this awesome new trick I just learned," she asked. Before he could answer, he felt himself in a magical hold and dragged back to the ground by Rarity.

"Infernalo, you such a wonderful mane," she said. "You simply must let me do something with it."

"It's fine, Rarity," he assured her. "I like it this way." before realizing it, Applejack had dragged him away and brought him to an entire cart of apple pie.

"There's more where that came from if ya want, sugar cube," she said.

"It's a kind gesture, really," he said. "I just don't have any need for all this. Thank you, though." expecting Twilight or Fluttershy to swoop in and try poaching him again, Dash and Rarity started bargaining which quickly erupted into arguing. He thought something up, creating an illusion of himself for the three to fight over before sneaking away and running into Fluttershy.

"Oh hi, Infernalo," she said.

"Fluttershy, good to see you," he said. "Everypony's lost their mind. At least you aren't going crazy like they are." she nodded, turning her face to the ground. "You too, huh?" she squeaked in response, repelling back a bit as if he was about to strike her. Instead he just sighed. "Well, if I was going to choose anypony, it'd probably be you since you aren't going crazy like they are." he looked over at the three fighting over the illusion replica of himself, not noticing Fluttershy turn bright red by his comment. He retreated back to the library in one of his voids, sitting down from exhaustion, reading the last chapter of his book. Frostburn looked over his shoulder.

"Hi big brother." Infernalo jumped and spun around to her giggling.

"How did you get here," he demanded.

"Pinkie taught me that," she explained. "Shouldn't you be out helping Twilight's friends or something? She and Spike went to Canterlot, something about Princess Celestia. I wasn't listening." he chuckled a bit at his baby sister's adorable childlike naivety.

"I don't know. Everypony keeps trying to impress me. Rarity offered to style my mane, Dash wanted me to watch this new trick, and AJ gave this whole cart of pie." Frostburn's bright yellow eyes widened. "At least Fluttershy likes me and was subtle about it."

"You got pie and didn't take it?"

"I guess it's just hard to choose between them, especially when-of all of them-Twilight is the one who seems perfect to me: loyal, sweet, intelligent, and a really good friend."

"Somepony offered you an entire cart of pie AND a better mane, and you didn't do anything about it?"

Leafwind and Apple Bloom sat by the bridge, just watching the still water.

"My daddy always used to do things like this with me," she said. "He said watching the calm unmoving water was very relaxing."

"Seems pretty boring, if ya ask me," Apple Bloom moaned. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came rushing toward the two hurriedly.

"Leafwind, there are these other Trossels that are looking for you," Scootaloo said. "They said it's important." Leafwind followed the two, Apple Bloom not far behind. She stopped upon seeing Zephyroak, Stonebolt, and Steelmind also there. Cornelius was also there, standing beside his brother.

"What's going on," Sweetie Belle asked.

"We've come a long distance to find the reincarnations of the Sixth Elements," Paragontal explained. "Now, we've found them."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Infernalo appeared from a void, as did the remaining Trossels and Twilight.

"It's time," Xanatos said.

"What is," Twilight asked.

"The final battle," Steelmind said. Xanatos nodded as they teleported away, leaving the fillies. The Cursed Trossels stood in the center of Seldreinia, looking back at the newcomers blankly. Infernalo looked around at the twisted and dark remains of what now remained of Seldreinia. The ground had turned pitch black and dry with any plants either dead or burnt. The buildings all around had been reduced to rubble with anything that was once inside nothing but ashes.

"My best work yet, wouldn't you think," a voice said, one that Frostburn recognized. Infernalo turned to see Frarae, the middle Trossel, remove his hood to reveal a thick dark grey mane, the same color as Infernalo's coat, struck through with a single thin line of bright red. His eyes were nothing more than soulless burning yellow orbs that shined menacingly.

"You can talk," Infernalo said astonished. Frarae nodded.

"I'm afraid I can't say much for the rest, sadly. I also see you brought your pathetic little army." Twilight charged at him, only to stopped and tossed to the ground. "Pathetic. Though, what could one expect from somepony doing nothing more than following the hoofsteps of a coward."

"What did you say," Twilight growled, getting back to her hooves.

"Persistent, are you? I do love a good game. Thorok, put it out of its misery." Just as the largest of the Cursed Trossels charged at the weakened Twilight, Infernalo knocked him aside with a single powerful blast of light.

"It's you who's pathetic," Infernalo said. His halo once again flared up.

"We are the Sixth Elements," Stonebolt said, joining him against Them. Frostburn followed with Leafwind. Aquashine teleported in sometime afterwards. "So you do have some sense of nobility?" Aquashine looked back at Stonebolt.

"What," she asked. "No. If the world was destroyed, then there wouldn't be anypony left for me."

"I thought the original Sixth Elements were worthless," Frarae said, chuckling under his breath. "I think I'll enjoy this." the Cursed Trossels united, the others not moving as They launched an immensely powerful blast of dark energy just as Zephyroak jumped into the way.

"Zephyroak," Leafwind screamed. Frarae simply scowled in anger.

"Imbeciles! Now, this time, try not to miss. Any last words?" Zephyroak slowly rose to her hooves, flicking her mane out of her eyes.

"Just two," the Sky Trossel said. "Game over." Frarae was noticeably taken aback by the fact she was still alive. "You see, the final Element is something that exists in all of us, but is strongest in one: me. Now, it's time we finished you off for good; guys, do it!"

"All that was created shall be destroyed," they recited, Twilight looking up.

"What's happening, Steelmind," she asked.

"You'll see," he assured her.

"Fire to carry light, Water to carry life, Earth to carry strength, Wind to carry power, Darkness to carry balance," they continued.

"And Will to carry action," Zephyroak finished. As each uttered their part, a stream of their respective element formed from them, Zephyroak shooting out a beam of light that launched it at the Cursed Trossels and destroyed them. Leafwind heard somepony whisper 'thank you' almost distantly, but there was nosing of where the voice could've come from. Finally, what was left of Them was sealed away in the puzzle box that Frostburn had found. One by one, Trossels began to teleport back as the corruption of Seldreinia evaporated away and the town returned to normal. Twilight looked around, seeing all the Trossels around and seeing the purified Seldreinia before resting her eyes on the new Bearer of Water.

"You must be Aquashine," Twilight said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." Aquashine scoffed, Xanatos and Paragontal teleporting in as the Trossels bowed, even Aquashine.

"You've done very well in defeating the Cursed Trossels," Xanatos said. "For that, there's no need to now before us." Infernalo, his sisters, Zephyroak, Leafwind, and Aquashine rose. "For this, you will be forever honored as heroes." Everypony cheering before Frostburn raised her hoof in protest.

"Wait," Frostburn said. "Your highnesses, seeing as how none of this would've happened if it wasn't for me, I want to make things right." She picked up the puzzle box and froze it solid. Before she could smash it, Stonebolt stopped her.

"Frosty, allow me," she offered, opening a large tremor and throwing the frozen box into it before sealing it. "Let this never happen again." Twilight walked over to Infernalo.

"I guess this is it," she said, hugging him. "I'll miss you." Infernalo nodded, indicating likewise before Twilight vanished in a burst of light. Infernalo looked over at Aquashine.

"So, hero," she said. "I think you deserve something special: me." she leaned in to kiss him, but he leaned away. "What's wrong? You finally got the girl of your dreams."

"Not my dreams," he said. "In my time in Ponyville, I learned a lot, had a lot of thinking to do, and maybe this isn't my place."

"Are you sure, Infernalo," Paragontal asked. Frostburn, Stonebolt, and the rest of them nodded.

"We all are," Steelmind said, looking down at Cornelius as well. Paragontal and Xanatos turned away, whispering to each other before turning back.

"We've made our decision," Xanatos announced.

"Infernalo," Paragontal said. "You, your family, and your friends will be assigned to live amongst the citizens of Equestria, in order to inform us of the outside world, its trials and tribulations, and everything in between." Infernalo nodded.

"I will," he said.

Back in Ponyville, Twilight was sitting in her library, as all of her friends tried to comfort her. Pinkie entered, and looked over at how sad everypony else was.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"The most handsome, smart pony I've ever met is gone," Twilight sniffed.

"Now, come on, sugar cube," Applejack said. "There'll be other ponies."

"Not like Infernalo," Twilight said. Suddenly, they all rushed outside at the sound of a large bang. Twilight lit up as she saw the one familiar face she's wanted to see and galloped over to him as fast as she could.

"Okay," Infernalo concluded. "Explosive teleportation isn't one of the convenient methods of travel." Twilight lunged at him, her friends following, the Cutie Mark Crusaders rushing to Leafwind.

"What are you doing here," Rainbow Dash asked. "I thought you went home."

"Well, Dash, home isn't where you are; it's where your friends are."

"That's pretty corny, bro," Stonebolt said. He shrugged, as the five ponies looked at him expectantly.

"I did come back for somepony I've come to, for lack of a better word, love during my time here," he said. Rainbow Dash instantly darted in front of him.

"I know," she said in her usual poor attempt at modesty.

"Oh please," Rarity said, rolling her eyes. "Of course he means me."

"If anything, I mean Fluttershy," he said. "She's the cute one, after all." Fluttershy blushed, Infernalo smirking slightly as he strode through them. "No, there's only one pony I could ever truly love. The rest of you I do respect as my friends nevertheless." Twilight turned an even deeper shade of red than ever and he nodded.

"This calls for a party," Pinkie said, she and Frostburn bouncing excitedly. Steelmind couldn't help but notice that his little brother was staring at a certain unicorn filly who he'd been looking to get off his case.

"I don't know, Steelmind," Cornelius said. "What if she says no?"

"Frostburn didn't," he said, pushing his little brother closer to her. "Sweetie Belle, this is my little brother Cornelius. He's a lot like me, but less focused." Sweetie looked at him and smiled. Cornelius awkwardly smiled back. Stonebolt looked around the party—that Pinkie had somehow put together in a matter of seconds—to see Big Macintosh staring down at her.

"H-hi," she said. "Remember me?"

"Eeyup," was all he said, as she smiled at him. Infernalo turned back to Twilight and kissed her.

"Of all the choices I've made," he said. "I'm glad you were one of them." Twilight smiled. Scootaloo smirked at Sweetie Belle and Cornelius, the two staring blankly at each other.

"Looks like you got over your crush on Steelmind," she said.

"You mean like your crush on Infernalo," Sweetie asked. Scootaloo glared at her and chased after the unicorn. Out of nowhere, Frostburn appeared behind Infernalo and pointed to a very detailed I've sculpture of everypony together.

"What do you think, big brother?" he put a hoof on her shoulder.

"It looks great, Frosty," he said. "It looks better than great."


End file.
